Your My Romeo, And I'm Your Juliet
by CaffineLFNDGG
Summary: Another TRORY! TRistan never went away, they go through with the play lets see what happens! Present-Future Fic--UPDATE-Dean is now gone, he will resurface the question is when (Currently in Sophmore Year-Will End When Well when they're 25-30 or older)
1. Take Two

Chapter 1-Take Two  
  
IT'S ANOTHER TRORY! Okay just to get you guys all into this story, umm Tristan never left for Military School. And this is the night of the Romeo and Juliet play, and Tristan is going through with the play so lets roll credits shall we? Review this by the way and read my other story, If Only You Knew! Enjoy the Show!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
**Night Of The Play** ---Loralei Gilmore II as Juliet, and Tristan Dugrey as Romeo--- read the playbill. Rory was nervously unconsciously smoothing her dress out, over and over again. She knew Dean was out there and how was Dean going to act when he saw Rory kiss Tristan? And Rory had to admit that recently she had found feelings inside of her for Tristan. She was falling more and more out of love with Dean, and was falling in love with Tristan; she just didn't know that she was falling in love with Tristan. There was knock at her door.  
  
"Come in," said Rory.  
  
Tristan walked in and was immediately stunned by how beautiful she looked, "My, my, little Mary looks very un-Maryish, doesn't she."  
  
"Shut up Tristan."  
  
"Oh don't be harsh Mary, you look well you look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. You look nice too."  
  
"Of course I look nice, I always do," he said winking at her. "You know it's too bad those clothes are going to end up coming off later anyway. They'll be pretty off of you too, but I like the thought of you without them on even more."  
  
"I'm sure you do Bible Boy, but considering the fact that you won't be witnessing these clothes coming off of me I wouldn't look forward to it too much. And as for seeing me without any clothes, well my friend, you just aren't hott enough. But I'm sure in your dreams you see me all the time. "  
  
Tristan was shocked that Rory would actually even admit that he would think about her without her clothes on, nethertheless dream about her. "Rory you really think that don't you," he said stepping closer to her (her heart beat nervously), "I'm not hott enough huh? For the average girl I am. Well at least you said I'm a friend. And trust me, I know what I want, and I want you Rory Gilmore, and what I want I get." Just then Paris walked in.  
  
"Ugh, what's going on between you two? Well we have to go on in 15 minutes. Then Paris exited.  
  
"You know your looking forward to our kiss Rory, you know it, and you're looking forward to it almost as much as I am. Care to rehearse?"  
  
"I don't think we need to rehearse Tristan. After all we already rehearsed at Madeline's party didn't we." Then Rory walked out of the room, leaving Tristan staring after her.  
  
At the moment Tristan made a silent promise to himself that he would get Rory Gilmore, she would be his, and he would hold onto her as long as possible.  
  
Ten minutes later the scene had started. It was going beautiful, now it was time for Tristan to kiss Rory. He looked down at Rory, he looked at her with her eyes closed and saw how beautiful she looked, he wanted to stand there and gaze at her forever. The average watcher would have thought that Tristan was simply a good actor, but two people knew better. Loralei gasped when she saw that this boy's eyes were filled with love for her daughter, 'God its not fair, Rory has two hott guys loving her and I have none, I think I must have a talk with my grandmother.' Then Loralei went back to watching, intending to discuss this with Rory later that night. The other person that noticed how Tristan's eyes were filled with love was Dean. Dean looked up at him and glared at him with pure hatred.  
  
Tristan forgot about the audience, leaving only Rory and him. He felt as though he were in his own world. He leaned down and kissed Rory. Then Rory responded and brought her head up and kissed back. Tristan was surprised, after all Rory was supposed to be dead. Then he recovered from his surprise and kissed her back with deep passion, sending her messages letting her know just how much he wanted her. Then Rory remembered that she was supposed to be dead so she broke the passionate kiss and put her head back down, embarrassed and breathless. 'Wow,' she thought, 'that is the only way to describe that kiss, wow, he is amazing, I want him so bad now. But there's Dean.'  
  
The whole audience was standing there speechless, then the curtain fell. The audience broke into applause, Dean who was shocked and hurt walked out of the room and Loralei screamed, "Yeah Sweetie!"  
  
---Behind the Curtain---  
  
"Rory Gilmore what do you think you were doing?!?!? We were going to get an A on this scene, but then you decided to kiss Tristan, why couldn't you just do it some other time, now its ruined absolutely ruined! Thanks a lot Rory!" said Paris.  
  
Rory blushed ferociously, and said, "Paris I'm sorry, I acted on impulse I shouldn't have done it."  
  
"Rory everyone knows that he's head over heels in love with you, and everyone knows that you feel the same way about him, why couldn't you guys have realized it at another point in time?" said Paris before walking away.  
  
Rory walked off, back stage. Then she suddenly realized, she was going to have to speak to Tristan. At the exact moment she thought about this she heard Tristan call her name.  
  
"Mary, you just couldn't resist me back there could you?"  
  
"Shut up Tristan, we both know it was impulse."  
  
"So you didn't feel the sparks back there? I know you did. We both felt them, they were too big to ignore. When you come to your senses Rory, let me know, cause I'll be waiting." Then he walked off angry that she had just blown off a kiss like that, a kiss that meant so much to him, something that he had been waiting for, for so long now.  
  
Rory got out of her costume and went outside. When she got outside she searched for her mother and Dean, then it hit her, Dean, oh no. When she finally caught sight of her mother there was no Dean next to her.  
  
Loralei ran up and hugged Rory. "My little girl just kissed a boy on stage with such passion that it could have been a soap opera all by itself."  
  
"Mom where's Dean?"  
  
"He left hunny, I think he was pretty upset. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine, but right now I have to go find Dean."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rory started walking around looking for Dean, then Tristan came up to her.  
  
"Rory-"  
  
"What Tristan? I'm trying to find my boyfriend, well I hope he's still my boyfriend okay, but maybe he's not thanks to you."  
  
"What are you talking about, you were the one who kissed back! And all I wanted to give you was this and say you did a good job." Tristan said as he handed her a red rose and then turned around and walked away.  
  
Rory starred at his back as he walked away, her eyes brimming with tears. What had she just done? Tristan was being nice, and she had snapped at him like that, it was just cruel. She was confused. She felt something for him, but she also felt something for Dean. She shook her head and continued searching for Dean.  
  
----Twenty minutes Later----  
  
Rory had searched all over Chilton, and then she spotted Dean, sitting on a bench out in the quad. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"Dean-" she started to say but Dean cut her off.  
  
"What Rory? What did you come here to say? How could you do that?"  
  
"Dean it was an accident, I love you Dean, it was just on impulse."  
  
"Rory I love you too but that wasn't an accident. And I know I can't blame Tristan on this one. He was as surprised as I was when you kissed him back, you were the one who did the whole thing you caused it. And Rory you have feelings for him just admit it, I'm sorry Rory, I may love you more than anyone in the world but I can't be with someone that doesn't love me and only me." Dean said. Then he got up, bent down, gently brushed his lips with Rory's and said, "Rory you hurt me, you really did, and I know you'll hurt me even more if I hold onto you, you have know idea how much I want to be with you. But Rory we would both be getting hurt. Go be with him Rory, go be with him, even if you do love me, you don't love me enough. I'll love you forever Loralei Leigh Gilmore. And maybe one day, somehow, someday it will work again but not now. I'm sorry Rory." Then he leaned down again and brushed his lips with hers one last time, and walked off.  
  
Rory was left yet again starring at the back of a guy who she loved, she put her hands up to her face and sobbed, how could this happen? Dean had just broken up with her, she knew it hurt him as much if not more than it hurt her but she loved him. She sat there crying and feeling sorry for herself for god knows how long. Then Loralei who had been looking at her spotted her, and ran up to her.  
  
"Baby what's wrong?"  
  
"Dean, he broke up with me, Mom he dumped me!" Rory said through sobs.  
  
"Oh sweetie, lets go home now okay?"  
  
"He told me to go be with Tristan and that maybe one day it would work out, but Mom I love him."  
  
"Rory you love him, but are you in love with him, we both know the answer, we both know you aren't. Now come on sweetie," Loralei said, putting her arm around her daughter and walking her back to the car.  
  
When they arrived back in Stars Hollow, Rory went to bed immediately. Loralei walked into the room and said, "You're a Juliet sweetie, now lets find out who is your Romeo." She smiled knowing that although her daughter was going through heartache now, it wasn't going to last. Her daughter was in love, not with Dean but with Tristan.  
  
************************************************************************ So what do you think!??!?! Is it crap? Should I continue?!?!? It gets better promise! Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And read my other story, If Only You Knew. Also a Trory! Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease -Anna 


	2. Maybe It's Not So Bad

Chapter 2-Maybe It's Not So Bad  
  
Okay listen, I know that it SEEMS like its going to be just another Trory story, the same as all the rest, and it will be for the first few chapters or so, but then it'll get interesting, I promise okay? It'll turn out Trory but they'll be a bit of a twist. Promise, cross my heart, so stop complaining that it's just like everything else! Also if you have a problem with Rory then you shouldn't be watching Gilmore Girls or reading fiction about them, and I happen to like Rory so don't complain! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
**A Few Days Later** --Recap type thing--- The past few days had been really hard for Rory. She had avoided the market, in fear of running into Dean. And she had gone the other way whenever she saw Tristan at school. She was slowly starting to get over Dean, and she knew that soon she would be over him. After they had broken up she had realized that she wasn't really in love with him, she just loved him, and she always would. When it came to Tristan, Rory was confused; she didn't know what she felt for him. Sometimes she hated him, but that was rarely and more often now she wanted to be with him more then anything in the world. When discussing this with her mom, her mom had said, "Well sweetie, have you ever heard that those that drive us crazy are the ones that are the most important to us? Cause I know what you feel for Tristan, I'm not going to tell you but you'll figure it out in some time."  
  
---Jump out of recap type thing---  
  
Rory was closing her locker, happy that the weekend had started. Then she heard Tristan, who had apparently come up behind her, say "Rory."  
  
"What Tristan? Are you here to torture me beyond end or what?"  
  
"I'm going to go with the 'or what.' I just wanted to say that I know you don't want to go out with me, but as a compromise would you be willing to become friends?"  
  
Rory smiled at the proposition, "Sure Tristan, friends it is."  
  
"So now that we're friends, and now that I know you so well, I'm going to ask you why you've been so sad and out of it lately? Cause its not the Rory we normally see. What happened with Dean after the play?"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you, but you're going to have to buy me coffee."  
  
"Sure," Tristan said, tempted to make a comment on how this could be perceived as a date but he knew that that would be pushing it. So instead he said, "I know just the place. Come on."  
  
They walked over to Tristan's car and drove to a small coffee shop in silence. Tristan ordered a coke and Rory ordered 4 coffees. She gulped one down in one gulp, leaving Tristan staring at her amazed.  
  
"I have never seen someone drink coffee that fast."  
  
"Well you've never watched me drink coffee."  
  
"So are you going to tell me about what happened?"  
  
"Well it would have been hard to talk about two days ago, but now I'm getting over it so I'll tell you. Dean dumped me, it wasn't a harsh dumping but it was a dumping, he said that he would always love me but it was hurting us both too much to be together. And he said a lot of other things, but I don't feel like talking about Dean right now."  
  
"I'm sorry, it was partially my fault."  
  
"No, it wasn't your fault at all. You were playing the role and I was the one that kissed you."  
  
"Yeah your right, its always Rory Gilmore's fault." He said jokingly.  
  
"Shut up Tristan."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
No one spoke for about three minutes, and then Rory said, "Tristan, why aren't you talking?"  
  
"You told me to shut up, oh wise one."  
  
Rory laughed and hit his arm playfully and said, "Okay you can talk now."  
  
"Really cause if you don't want me to, I won't." Tristan said sarcastically.  
  
Rory grinned at him and gulped down another coffee.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry to end this, but I have something I have to get too," said Tristan.  
  
"It's fine, I should probably be getting home, its movie night." She responded as they both stood up.  
  
Tristan looked outside and noticed that it was pouring, "Ugh, look at it out there."  
  
"Rain, rain go away come again another day--- (blah blah I don't know the words!)" sang Rory in a childish voice.  
  
Tristan smirked and said, "Ready to run?"  
  
"As much as I'll ever be."  
  
They stepped outside and were immediately hit with pelting droplets of rain, Tristan put his coat over his and Rory's head and they ran towards the car. Both of them got there, soaking wet and gasping for breath.  
  
"Wow I think I could have won the Olympics with that sprint."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you could."  
  
Rory smiled and then realized how close her body was with Tristan's. She blushed lightly, but Tristan noticed.  
  
"Nervous being this close to me Mary?"  
  
"Not a bit, Bible Boy."  
  
Tristan smirked, then he opened the door for her and she got in. He sighed, he was happy being Rory's friend, even if he was in love with her, at least he could have some connection with her. Then he realized that he was getting even more wet, so he ran around to the other side and got in.  
  
"So you need directions right?" said Rory.  
  
"That's what you think, but I know exactly where you live and how to get there."  
  
"Should I be scared, are you some kind of stalker?"  
  
"Yes Rory, be scared, be very, very scared," he said teasingly.  
  
Rory smiled and then they started the way back to Stars Hollow.  
  
---15 minutes later---  
  
"God its almost impossible to drive in this weather!"  
  
"Well you can't drive back up to Hartford in this!"  
  
"I'll manage."  
  
"You'll get killed. I'm not allowing you too, you'll just stay at my house for a little while, until the storm lightens up."  
  
"You sure? Will your mom mind?"  
  
"Yea of course you can come, my mom will be ecstatic to think that a guy's coming to movie night, besides Dean of course."  
  
"Okay then, sure."  
  
---15 minutes later at The Crap Shack---  
  
"Lets run again," suggested Rory.  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Party pooper, I thought you were on the football team!" Rory said, then she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Are you trying to suggest something Rory?"  
  
"Everything turns into something sexual with you doesn't it."  
  
"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be me, the person you secretly adore."  
  
"You're a pervert with a big ego." Rory said, the she got out of the car and ran towards the house. Tristan laughed, got out and dashed to the porch.  
  
"Your really slow." Said Rory.  
  
"I'm faster then you."  
  
"Like I said you're really slow."  
  
Tristan laughed and pulled his hand through his hair while Rory opened the door.  
  
"Lucy, I'm home!"  
  
"Rory!" Loralei said, dashing to the front door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a new festival!" Loralei said squealing like a child.  
  
"Another one, how many can Taylor think of, don't we have like 50 already?"  
  
"Yeah but this one's cool! It's a masquerade festival!"  
  
"What's a masquerade?"  
  
"I have no idea, but it's a pretty word isn't it?"  
  
"Mom if you don't know what a masquerade is then how do you know it's a cool festival, and how the hell would Taylor know what a masquerade is."  
  
"I have no idea, but darling daughter, I have been trying to get coffee out of Luke for the past two hours but he says that I'm going to faint from too much caffeine. So being the darling sweet daughter that you are, would you call him and get him to bring over coffee."  
  
"Nah."  
  
"What?!?!? I raised you, I gave birth to you, I've sheltered you!"  
  
"Yeah, but it's too much fun seeing you this upset!"  
  
"Humph," said Loralei. Then she finally noticed Tristan.  
  
"Devil Boy!" she screamed.  
  
"Devil boy?"  
  
"That's your name, oh well too bad you didn't know it. Rory why's he here?" Loralei asked with a sneaking suspicion.  
  
"Because I went out to coffee with him, and he can't go back in the rain."  
  
"Oh that's true," she said, slightly disappointed that it wasn't a date. "He knows it's movie night right?"  
  
"Yeah I told him."  
  
"Good, good, good. Well let's order pizza and watch!" Loralei said, dashing off to find the phone.  
  
"She's umm." said Tristan.  
  
"Hyperactive? Insane? Coffee-addict? Immature? All of the above?"  
  
"All of the above. And now I see where you get your looks."  
  
"Haha, trying to flatter me."  
  
"And your banter."  
  
"Shut up Devil Boy, before I get my mother to kick you out."  
  
"Devil Boy? I like it. But weren't you calling me Bible Boy?"  
  
"Devil Boy will do for now."  
  
"Rory, Rory! Do you know where the phone is?" screamed Loralei from somewhere in the living room.  
  
"Check the freezer!"  
  
"Good idea!" said Loralei running to the kitchen, then searching through the freezer, "Aha, found you, you thought you could hide from me, but no, no one can hide from the famous Loralei Gilmore!"  
  
Tristan watched with amusement, this was an interesting family, you could just sit and watch them and you would probably be entertained for the rest of your life.  
  
"Yes Joe, I want a pizza with everything."  
  
A second later, "What do you mean you can't deliver?"  
  
A second later, "It is not too windy out Joe! I don't care if you don't take the car, I need the pizza, its Friday, do you know what Friday is? Its movie night! I NEED PIZZA! Bring pizza! I have been a loyal customer, so you have to bring pizza! No, no's can be said on that matter!" Loralei screamed then she hung up the phone and said to Rory and Tristan, "Pizza's coming."  
  
"Joe was complaining?"  
  
"Of course, he's just to stubborn to realize that I won't give in, I will get my way. I always do."  
  
"He's not the only one who is stubborn then." Said Rory.  
  
"You just ruined a fabulous victorious moment mini-me!"  
  
"Oops, well I'm going to go change," said Rory. Then she walked out of the room, leaving her mother and Tristan alone with one another.  
  
"So you love her, huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't deny it, I saw it in your eyes on the night of the play and it's still in your eyes now. Your doing the lets just be friends, even though I want more trick, hoping that eventually you'll get more. Seen it, Christopher did the same thing to me."  
  
"How the hell did you know?"  
  
"I'm experienced sweetie, very experienced. Its all up here." She said taping her head. "Along with all the coffee in the world."  
  
"You know that just made no sense."  
  
"What didn't? The coffee thing or the loving thing?"  
  
"The coffee thing."  
  
"Yeah I know but being me its hard to go by saying stuff for more then two minutes without adding the word coffee to something."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Isn't it? But you do love my daughter don't deny it. And you can trick her, cause I know she feels the same way about you; she just doesn't know it yet. But if you hurt her I swear you will die."  
  
"Your right, I do love her. But this talk is a little early. Rory doesn't' care about me that way, and she never will."  
  
"That's where your wrong kid, that's where your wrong."  
  
Then Rory walked back in the room. "What movie are we watching tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"Mom you didn't."  
  
Loralei nodded her head, hesitantly.  
  
"I told you no more Disney movies!"  
  
"I couldn't resist, they're classics!"  
  
Rory mumbled to herself but then sat down next to Tristan on the couch, ready to watch the movie.  
  
************************************************************************ So how was it? What will happen on this movie night? What will the storm bring? HAHA I sound weird! Well keep reading it; another chapter should be up later tonight! Love, Peace, And Chicken Grease -Anna p.s. review! 


	3. Thinking About Me?

Chapter 3-Thinking About Me, Mary?  
  
Okay this is a chapter yeah that's obvious. So no more complaints right?  
  
Enjoy the show and read If Only You Knew  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
**Still Movie Night**  
  
Tristan, Rory and Loralei were all watching Sleeping Beauty. Loralei was sitting on the floor cross-legged, putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth slowly. Rory had absently mindedly leaned back against Tristan's shoulder while watching the movie. She hadn't noticed it but of course Tristan had. He liked the feeling of how close they were, he's feet were up on the couch and Rory's body was molded into his. Just as they were watching the lights suddenly went out.  
  
Rory shrieked. Tristan grabbed hold of her shoulder.  
  
"Calm down sweetie, calm down! I'm going to go see if we own a flashlight."  
  
Outside a bolt of lightning struck and the whole house was illuminated by the light. Rory shivered. Then she noticed how close she was to Tristan, their bodies fit together perfectly. But instead of moving or tensing up she relaxed even more. She liked being in this position.  
  
"You nervous?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Not after the initial shock."  
  
Tristan tightened his grasp around Rory and brushed her hair back, "If you get scared just tell me, cause brave Tristan's here."  
  
Rory snorted, "Brave Tristan? Wow someone inflated your ego today, what happened to the nice Tristan that was in the room a moment ago."  
  
"He's still here he just went for a coffee break and left only his ego."  
  
"He went for coffee without me? I think I'm insulted."  
  
"Don't be the coffee was horrible. Plus you've had enough caffeine today."  
  
"Enough caffeine, enough coffee? There are no such things!"  
  
"Whatever Rory."  
  
"Did nice Tristan step out again."  
  
"No, he just fell asleep to let sarcastic Tristan shine through."  
  
"Who would have known there were so many Tristan's!"  
  
"Trust me baby you haven't seen the best ones." He said suggestively.  
  
"Oh, I don't think I want to see anymore Tristan's," Rory snapped back closing her eyes, "Now I'm going to shield out all Tristan's."  
  
Tristan smirked, then he saw Rory peep her eye opening, thinking that Tristan wouldn't notice. "You couldn't go a minute without looking at me could you, I'm too stunning, it's overwhelming you."  
  
"Egoistic Tristan returns!"  
  
"You missed him didn't you."  
  
"Briefly."  
  
"At least you admit it Mary."  
  
"I'm not Mary."  
  
"Oh so you're a Magdalene?"  
  
"No, but I'm not Mary."  
  
"Whatever you say, MARY."  
  
Loralei had now returned but was standing at the top of the stairs, peeking down at her daughter and Tristan bantering back and forth. It reminded her of Christopher and herself when they were younger. Rory was in love with Tristan, but if Loralei knew her daughter it was going to take some time before she would admit that she was. Then Loralei had a brilliant idea. She sauntered down the stairs.  
  
"The quest for a flashlight failed. We have none, and we don't have any candles either. I have to go get some, I'll go over to Babette's, see you two in about three hours."  
  
"Mom is it really going to take you three hours."  
  
"Yes, I must get coffee while I'm out, that I'll take about an hour and a half, plus argue with Luke, talk with Babette, leave, get some gossip going on the gossip chain, you have no idea what a tough life I have, its so stressful being me. At any moment I could be bumped down on the gossip chain, I am so proud that I made it into the top five, just watch I'll make it to the top one, currently I'm number four. So Toodles!" Then Loralei grabbed her rain coat and ran outside.  
  
"The gossip chain?" asked Tristan.  
  
"The Stars Hollow gossip chain, world renown, you can't let anything happen to anyone or anything around here without them knowing, my Mom's been working for 16 years to get to the top of the chain, and well now she's at number four, Babette, Taylor, and Ms. Patty are ahead of her. It's a very competitive cycle. It's adrenaline rushing."  
  
"Your town's interesting. Your life is interesting. In fact Rory Gilmore, everything about you is interesting."  
  
They were leaning closer and closer together when all of a sudden a phone rang.  
  
"Dammit," said Tristan as he realized it was his cell. He picked it up.  
  
---Tristan/James Intercut--- "Yeah."  
  
"Hey Tris, where are you man?"  
  
"I'm at someone's house."  
  
"A girls house?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. I have to go okay?"  
  
"Sure, are you spending the night there?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Okay Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
---Back to life---  
  
"Who was that?" asked Rory after a second of silence, there was an awkwardness that hung in the air; after all they had almost just kissed again. And Rory knew now that she wanted to kiss Tristan, she wanted to kiss him more then anything in the world.  
  
"Just James."  
  
"Oh. You want something to drink?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Okay." Rory got up and walked into the kitchen. She rested her head against the back of the wall and sighed. What had just happened there? There were sparks flying between them even though they hadn't touched. She wondered if Tristan had noticed them too. Probably not, she was just another conquest. Or was she. She had to find out, she had started to care too much about Tristan not to find out.  
  
Meanwhile Tristan was sitting on the couch pondering also what had just happened. God there had been electricity, it was more powerful then the lightning outside. He wondered if she had noticed, if she had would she even care? He loved her so much; he was in love with her. What he would do to kiss her, to taste her again. Then he decided, he would go see if she had felt the sparks. He ran his hand through his hair, got up and walked into the kitchen. When he got in there he saw Rory leaning against the wall, deep in thought.  
  
"Thinking about me, Mary?"  
  
"What else would I be doing?" Rory responded half sarcastically, half seriously.  
  
Tristan was surprised then he stepped closer to Rory, "Well your all I think about." Then he cupped her chin in his hand and brought her eyes up to look at his. He searched her eyes and then he decided he would go for it, he leaned in and kissed Rory with all the passion that was built up inside of him. He felt her respond and he asked to deepen the kiss, she agreed and opened her mouth up, their tongues danced together, fifteen minutes later they broke apart.  
  
"Wow." Tristan said, that's all that he could muster up to say. Rory smiled then swept him up into yet another kiss.  
  
"So where does this leave us?" asked Rory.  
  
"Wherever you want to be."  
  
Rory thought about it and then hesitantly said, "Together?"  
  
"I would want nothing less." Then he kissed her again.  
  
They stood there kissing for a while, then they made it back over to the couch and kissed some more again. Finally they both dozed off in each other's arms.  
  
************************************************************************ Do you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease -Anna 


	4. The Coffee Supplier, Chicago, Let It Sno...

Chapter 4: The Coffee Supplier, Chicago, Let It Snow, And Please Stop Devouring Each Other!  
  
Hey so here is the fourth chapter. I have a third story out so read it, it'll be completed by tomorrow or Tuesday. This story won't be completed for a while. I'm having too much fun with it! I hope your having fun reading it! Well Review please! Uhh yea! Enjoy the Show!  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
**That Same Night**  
  
Loralei was anxious to find out if Rory and Tristan would get together. They were perfect for each other and really cute together. She sighed, if only she could find the right person. Max had seemed nice at first but she knew that wasn't going anywhere. She wanted to find the right guy, who she was going to spend the rest of her life with.  
  
All of a sudden she was hit with a sudden craving, and of course it was the usual craving, for coffee. So she walked into Luke's.  
  
"Flannel Boy can I have coffee, please!"  
  
"No, it'll stunt your growth."  
  
"I'm done growing."  
  
"You'll never be able to have babies."  
  
"I've already had one."  
  
"You'll shrink uncontrollably."  
  
"So I'll be a midget."  
  
"It'll kill you."  
  
"I'll die a happy woman."  
  
Luke let out an exasperated sigh, threw both hands up in the air, hit them down on the counter and said, "I'm never going to be able to win, am I?"  
  
"No, it's impossible to win when your opponent is Loralei Gilmore. The beautiful, the great, the stupendous, the magnificent, the brilliant, the--- "  
  
Luke cut Loralei off, "the addicted! Your crazy you know that, crazy," he said as he filled up a cup of coffee for her.  
  
"I told you, you would succumb to Loralei Gilmore's begging. Loralei Gilmore always gets her way. Loralei Gilmore never doesn't get her way, especially when it comes to coffee."  
  
"Would Loralei Gilmore please stop speaking in the third person, like a third grader?"  
  
"Ooo, did flannel boy just try to crack a joke, third person, third grader? Well Loralei Gilmore did not find the joke very humerous."  
  
"Why the hell is Loralei Gilmore out of her house right now annoying the hell out of me."  
  
"Loralei Gilmore refuses to respond because you said she was annoying you. Loralei Gilmore is offended."  
  
"Please stop talking in the third person!" Luke said on the verge of having a fit.  
  
Loralei giggled, and said, "See it's so funny when I get you to the point where your eyes bug out and your about to start throwing things. Okay I've had my fun now." Then she picked up her coffee cup, gulped it all down and said, "More coffee please!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Chop, chop Flannel man!"  
  
"Only if you stop calling me flannel man."  
  
"Ohh but it suits you, you don't want me to start saying Loralei Gilmore again do you?"  
  
"Fine, here's your coffee," he said placing another cup down in front of her.  
  
Loralei clapped her hands giddily and took a sip. Luke was watching her drink the coffee and was fascinated by her. She would never know how he felt about her would she? Their arguing was what he looked forward to, what he strived on. He loved seeing her, he loved everything about her, he loved her. But she would most likely never know.  
  
After about two minutes Loralei started to feel Luke's gaze. She didn't dare look up at him, knowing that it would most likely result in an embarrassing moment for the both of them. So she just sat there sipping her coffee. She was surprised when she realized that she was happy that Luke was staring at her, it made her feel like a little school girl with a crush on the cutest boy in school. She smiled slightly, she had never felt something like this for Luke before. It was weird. Then she shook her head and thought to herself, 'Loralei snap out of it. This is Luke one of your best friends, your coffee supplier, imagine what would happen if you two went out, broke up, no more coffee, the world would officially end.' Then the other side of her head said, 'But Loralei this is Luke, your best friend, your coffee supplier, the guy you argue with everyday, he looks at Rory with fatherly protection. He cares about you and Rory. And if I'm correct you care about him as well. Go for it, whats the worse that could happen, be realisitic, you could probably get free coffee too, and maybe even a potential husband, shoot for the moon!' So Loralei decided to break his stare and the little argument that was going on between the voices in her head, by saying, "It's going to snow soon."  
  
"And you know this how? Are you all of a sudden a weather girl?"  
  
Loralei looked up at him with a joking look of shock, "How do I know this?! Did you just ask me that, haven't I explained to you, I am the one that knows all, I know every little thing." Then she looked at her watch and gasped and said, "Oh shit, it's late, I have to get back." She paid, walked over to the door, and then as she was opening it she said, "See you tomorrow.Flannel MAN!" Then she giggled and walked out.  
  
Luke said to the figure of her that was walking away, "Loralei Gilmore, you don't know everything, because if you did, you would know just how much I love you." Then he wiped the counter and walked upstairs.  
  
**With Loralei**  
  
She pondered what she had just felt for Luke, was it attraction, lust, want, or possibly love? She didn't know, but she knew that she had to find out, because it had been pretty strong, and there had been some sort of connection between them. Then she remembered what this whole quest had been about, to go get flashlights. So she walked over to Doose's market.  
  
When she walked in she saw Dean. She studied him and realized that he most definetly was still in love with Rory, his eyes were bloodshot, and he looked as though he hadn't slept in days. She walked over to the aisle with the flashlights, got one and walked over to the line where Dean was working.  
  
"Hi Dean!" said Loralei brightly.  
  
"Loralei," he responded grimly.  
  
"Excuse me, but Lola do you think that I could borrow Dean for a minute?"  
  
"Sure thing sweetie," said Lola, who then nodded towards Dean, gesturing for them to go outside.  
  
Both of them walked outside and immediately Loralei jumped right to the point.  
  
"Your still hooked on her, huh?"  
  
"It's not that easy getting over someone like Rory, especially when you love her."  
  
"I can imagine. But I wanted to let you know, I don't want things to be weird between us."  
  
"You mean you want me to still come over and change the water."  
  
"Ahh, so you really are a fast learner. But seriously Dean, I'm really sorry about this, Rory, well she's confused, and also I wanted to let you know something. She's with Tristan now."  
  
Dean didn't respond and Loralei looked at his face hoping she could find a response there, but there wasn't one.  
  
Then Dean said, "Good, I knew she liked him."  
  
"Yeah, I think everyone except her knew."  
  
"Yeah, well Loralei I have to get back inside. But umm do you think you could tell Rory that I say goodbye?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm moving back to Chicago in two days. I'll be living with my Uncle. My family is staying here but they think that it would be best if I live in the city where as they say, I have more opportunities."  
  
"Why didn't you tell Rory?"  
  
"I just found out."  
  
"Don't you want to say goodbye in person?"  
  
"It would be too hard."  
  
Loralei nodded understandingly, then she hugged Dean and said, "I'll miss you Dean, we'll miss you, the whole town of Stars Hollow will miss you. Take care of yourself kid." Then Loralei walked off, processing what was happening. Was Dean moving away because of his break up with Rory? She didn't know but she knew she had to tell Rory.  
  
When Loralei got back to the house she saw Tristan and Rory snuggled up close together on the couch, with their fingers intertwined. Those two defiantly had it bad for each other, they had it worse then bad, they were in love with each other. But poor Rory, when she found out about Dean moving she would think it was her fault. Loralei sighed, decided to let the two teenagers sleep, and walked upstairs to go change, listen to the wind (the rain had stopped long ago), think, and eventually go to sleep.  
  
**The Next Morning**  
  
Rory awoke to feel a warm body next to hers. She immediately knew who the body belonged to. She smiled remembering that last night she had kissed Tristan, she was now going out with Tristan. Then she felt a finger going up and down her arm. She rolled over and was instantly shocked by Tristan's intense blue eyes.  
  
"So sleeping beauty awakes?"  
  
"Not before Prince Charming though."  
  
He smiled and kissed her lightly on the nose, teasing her, then on the corner of her mouth, then he brushed his lips against Rory's lightly. Teasing her, testing her. Rory was finding it hard to resist the temptation to jump him. Then he leaned down again and Rory knew he was just going to try and brush his lips with hers again, so the second his lips touched hers she captured them in an intoxicating, deep, meaning-full kiss. Tristan hadn't expected that but immediately responded, tasting every bit of her mouth. Just then both of them heard a shriek!  
  
They broke the kiss, both faced the stairs and saw Loralei standing on the platform on the stairs, with her hand over her eyes.  
  
"Is it safe to look yet?" Loralei asked.  
  
"Safe as it will be."  
  
Loralei uncovered her eyes, squinting just in case that it wasn't safe, then she saw that it was safe and she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, you two were like attacking each other. Where did you learn to do something like that Rory? You never kissed Dean that way! Teach me!"  
  
Rory blushed, and said, "Eww mom no, I'm not going to teach you!"  
  
"Teach me! Teach Me!" Loralei whined. Then she said seductively, while joking, "I know Tristan will teach me!"  
  
Rory found it hard not to burst out laughing when she saw Tristan's shocked face, of course her mom was joking but Tristan didn't realize that.  
  
Tristan stuttered. "I, I."  
  
Both Loralei and Rory cracked up and Loralei was rolling on the floor with tears in her eyes, "She was joking!" Rory managed to gasp out.  
  
Tristan breathed a sigh of relief, man that had been weird. Then he joined in laughing with them.  
  
"Tristan your going to have to get used to stuff like that. I'm guessing from the way you just devoured my daughters face that your going to be spending a good amount of time here. So get used to it boy! Come on you two, a steaming pot of coffee awaits us! AND GUESS WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!"  
  
Rory squealed and said, "It SNOWED!"  
  
"YES! Get your coats, I'll get the sleighs, we'll get coffee and then go join the Stars Hollow festives!" said Loralei before hurrying off, humming, "Let it snow let it snow!"  
  
Rory and Tristan both got up and changed (not together!), then when everyone was ready all three of them started off towards the diner. Loralei singing and dancing while carrying the sleigh. Rory and Tristan holding each others hand.  
  
************************************************************************ Whatcha think about it? Huh? So the next chapter will be a chapter about the snow stuff. And all of you who are upset that Dean is moving, it isn't going to be the last we see of Dean, it will be for a long time, but not the last, so you know tune in! Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease -Anna 


	5. Uncomfortable Positions and One Sided Em...

Chapter 5- Uncomfortable Positions and Emotional Goodbyes  
  
HEY EVERYONE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE BECAUSE IT HAS INFO ON Chad Michael Murray! REALLY GOOD INFO AS IN WHAT HE IS GOING TO BE ON THIS YEAR!! SO READ IT! AND IF YOU KNOW WHAT SEASON OF GILMORE GIRLS AUSTRALIA IS IN (IS IT 2ND OR 3RD?) PLEASE PUT THAT IN A REVIEW, EMAIL ME, JUST NOTIFY ME SOMEHOW! THANKS IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. Now read this quick not as important note-  
  
  
  
This is kind of like a short filler chapter because apparently my muse has left me, I mean I know where I'm going with the story, I know what's gonna happen, I know that it WILL change ratings to R but not yet, but still like my muse for writing ain't going so well so here is a new chapter. Hope you like it, it'll be short! But the next chapter will HOPEFULLY (fingers crossed) make up for it! Oh and I will let you know the chapter before I am going to change ratings.  
  
  
  
P.s. I don't own GG or CMM though I wish I owned both and I also don't own the website at the bottom of the page. ************************************************************************  
  
**Continued from Last Chap.**  
  
Loralei ran ahead of both Tristan and Rory, singing at the top of her lungs, "Let It Snow," while pulling along a sleigh. It was freezing cold outside and the whole town of Stars Hollow was getting ready to go and sleigh. Little kids had skipped school just to go out, stores were being closed and grown adults were going outside to enjoy the snow. Rory's cheeks were pink and Tristan was watching her, taking every bit of her. Her straight brown hair was down, her cheeks were a rosy pink, her blue eyes had an extra twinkle to them as well. Rory sensed that Tristan's eyes were on her but she decided to ignore him knowing that it would make him all the more anxious for her to notice him.  
  
Tristan broke the silence, "So this is Stars Hollow when it snows?"  
  
"Yup, almost as big as the fourth of July. Shops close, children cut school, flags are flown at half mast, all living things stop what they're doing."  
  
"Yeah I can see that," Tristan said taking in everything around them.  
  
"Uh-oh, warning, Ms. Patty is headed this way."  
  
"Who's Ms. Patty?"  
  
"Too bad you didn't have to know. Just follow my lead and we might be out of her reach within an hour!"  
  
"Ugh," Tristan groaned.  
  
"Rory, darling are you planning on introducing me to this new young man you have here. Quite a fine one might I add."  
  
"Uhh, this is Tristan, Tristan, Ms. Patty."  
  
"Hello," Tristan said awkwardly.  
  
"Well aren't we a little shy, don't worry sweetie, I can fix that right up," Ms. Patty said winking.  
  
Just then Loralei came bounding over, her hat pulled down with already soaked mittens on. Rory gave her mom a look and Loralei, even from a distance, instantly got what Rory needed help with.  
  
"Patty, I just ran into Kirk and he was murmuring something about you to himself, or maybe it was thin air."  
  
"Ohh, really this I must explore! Rory darling congrats on the catch, but if you two ever break up, you know where to send him."  
  
"I'll remember!"  
  
"Thata Girl! Ciao Loralei!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"She's interesting and ummm.." Tristan debated what word to use that would actually describe Ms. Patty.  
  
"Crazy, a bit too forward?" Rory suggested. "She's had about seven divorces, and is always looking for a new victim. Watch it, if I get mad at you, you might just find yourself over there."  
  
"Please no."  
  
"We'll see," Rory said laughing seeing the pained look on Tristan's face. Then she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. "Come on, the snow is calling!"  
  
"You got ten seconds to run!!"  
  
Rory giggled and took off.  
  
"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Oh hell with it," Tristan screamed running after her. He bent down and grabbed some snow, forming it into a snowball, then he threw it at Rory, who ducked behind a tree.  
  
Loralei stood, watching the two have their snowball fight. She looked over at Luke's and saw him in there, busy cleaning the counter tops, of course no one was inside though. She smiled and walked into the diner.  
  
"Now Flannel Man, why would you be in here on a beautiful snowy day?!? Snow is flying! Come on out, but first coffee!"  
  
"I hate the snow, and no coffee for you."  
  
"Someone's a party pooper!"  
  
"Sure, if you say so."  
  
"Luke there's a fire in the kitchen!!!" Loralei screamed, Luke looked at the kitchen long enough to see that there wasn't a fire, but also long enough for Loralei to grab the coffee pot.  
  
Luke looked at Loralei (who was giggling) and said, "You gave me a heart attack! That is not funny Loralei! And I told you no coffee!"  
  
"Oh but see I did it in order to get the coffee, cause it really isn't right to say no coffee. Its like saying you can't have air, you can't have water, you can't have."  
  
"Okay I get the point! Have your coffee but this is the last pot of coffee that you'll be having for a few days."  
  
Loralei smiled and said, "See you know you love me! Now that we've edged down on the no coffee rule how bout you come out with me to enjoy the snow!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty Please with Sugar on top?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh hell I'm not going on, give me the coffee you coffee supplier!"  
  
"Your impossible."  
  
"Just the way you like me," Loralei said as Luke handed her a cup of coffee, "Now come on flannel boy, we're going to enjoy this snowy day!" And before Luke could protest, Loralei had grabbed him by the arm and was pulling him outside.  
  
Rory was ducking behind trees as Tristan bombarded her with snowballs. Rory ducked behind a particularly large tree and after a minute peeked out and she couldn't see Tristan. She stood up, stepped out from behind the tree. Then she fell flat on her face (lightly) as she felt a body lightly push down on her. Tristan was straddling Rory, a knee on either side of her waist; he took a snowball and rubbed it into her hair. They both were laughing, Rory rolled over onto her stomach. They both laughed and laughed until they were just laughing every other second, then both of them realized the position they were in. Rory got nervous and jumped out from under Tristan. There was a small awkward silence; Rory proceeded to break it by grabbing a mound of snow and slamming on top of Tristan's hair. Tristan stood there in shock, then he brushed it off, grabbed Rory roughly and kissed her as hard as he could. This was how Loralei and Luke found them.  
  
"Oh my god, Loralei your daughters face is like engulfed by Tristan's (he shot the name out in disgust, the way a father would)! Make them stop!"  
  
"I can try but see once they get going you never know where it will end," Loralei replied knowing that this was pure torture for Luke, and rejoicing in that fact.  
  
"If you can't then I will. Rory stop engulfing Tristan's face! Same to you Tristan!"  
  
Rory and Tristan were in their own world and of course didn't even realize that Luke and Loralei were right there or that Luke was talking to them. The tiny scene that they were creating was gathering a lot of attention from the townspeople. Both of them felt like they were in heaven, wrapped up in each other, totally oblivious to the fact that there was an outside world.  
  
"RORY I HAVE A HUGE POT OF COFFEE INSIDE! And if you two don't stop it your going to be like a movie for the whole town of Stars Hollow!"  
  
Rory and Tristan heard Luke this time and instantly jumped apart, both with blushes on their face, Rory's more intense then Tristan's. Rory twidgeted with her fingers nervously, totally embarrassed.  
  
"See Loralei I told you I could get them apart."  
  
"Uh huh, yeah sure you did."  
  
Luke threw his hands up in the air and said; "Now why am I supposed to be out here?"  
  
"Because its beautiful."  
  
"No its not it looks like Stars Hollow in the snow, I have seen Stars 'Hollow in the snow before."  
  
Tristan and Rory quietly laced their fingers together and snuck away, ignored by Loralei and Luke. "Yeah well its always beautiful," Loralei argued back.  
  
"Yeah well now that I've seen the 'beautiful' snow in the 'beautiful' town of Stars Hollow, on this 'beautiful' day, I am planning to go back into my 'beautiful' diner."  
  
"Your no fun."  
  
"Do you know how many times you've said that? From now on every time you say that you get one less coffee a day."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Test me."  
  
"No I'm not going to, after all I've explained this to you, I know all and I have this really bad feeling that you are serious."  
  
"Well that feeling would be right."  
  
Loralei looked around and finally noticed that Tristan and Rory were missing, "Where'd those two go?"  
  
"Probably to go engulf each other again."  
  
"Ahh like mother like daughter."  
  
"Not a good thought."  
  
"Maybe not, but you know that you like it. Toodles Flannel Man, also known as the coffee supplier," Loralei said walking off.  
  
Luke stood there watching Loralei walk off, just then Dean walked up. "So you've still got it bad for Loralei huh?" he asked Luke.  
  
Luke jumped, having not realized that Dean was right there, "Yeah.Wow wait how did you know?" Luke asked giving Dean an evil glare.  
  
"She's a Gilmore Girl, its impossible to resist their charm."  
  
"You're still hung over Rory?"  
  
"Of course. I still love her."  
  
"Loralei says your moving away," Luke said, suddenly realizing that maybe Dean wasn't so bad after all, the kid still loved Rory after all.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said softly with a depressed expression on his face.  
  
Luke's heart immediately warmed over; maybe he had been too hard on Dean, "Have you told her yet?" he asked motioning towards Rory who was now starting to walk back to the crap shack.  
  
"No, it would be too hard to. Listen Luke I have to go, its nice to know that you aren't killing me, maybe I'll see you soon, I'm coming back eventually after all. I have to see this town some other time.."  
  
"The memories right?" Luke asked,  
  
Dean nodded.  
  
Then Luke dared to go further, "Your going to come back for Rory aren't you?"  
  
Dean nodded again.  
  
"Well kid I guess we'll miss you, and keep in touch with Rory okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Dean replied, then the two guys shook hands and Dean walked off, hands in his pockets, devastated because he was thinking about Rory. He had just seen her walking away from him, holding Tristan's hand. Rory's hand was supposed to be his hand and Tristan was holding it. And Dean knew that that was the last time he was going to see Rory in a long time. "Good bye Rory Gilmore, I love you, I'll be back soon, when you least expect it." He said to her retreating figure, then he blew a kiss her way and walked home, the tears flowing down his cheeks freely.  
  
************************************************************************ Hey guys, I know you're all thinking, why the hell is she mentioning Dean so much in a Trory fiction? Well see here's the catch, I love Dean too, not as much as Tristan but enough, and Dean is the reason I started watching GG in the first place, long story. Also Dean will play a GIGANTICALLY huge part in this story, every once in a while, like every other chapter we will jump to Chicago to spend some time with sweet Dean! So I know you may not like it, but it will be Trory in the end. As I said this is a filler chapter so it is not the best. The chapters are going to start getting better, I'm going to start doing drafts of them and space them out more. I hope you enjoy them more and more each time a new chapter is posted because I want my writing to improve greatly. Now then, here is a tad bit of info cause I know for the most part you guys are indeed Trory fans. But before I give you this info I have to say I'm not positive, cause who knows maybe in Australia they are in only the 2nd season of Gilmore Girls. If you know what season Australians are in please tell me! Because the info is from an Australian Magazine. Chad Michael Murray will be returning to Gilmore Girls to resume his role as Tristan Dugrey. So if you want more details go to- http://www.angels-fall.net/~cmm/frames.html  
  
Then go to like updated archives stuff and go to nov 2002 and you'll find the article- Chad is Rad from some Australian mag. 


	6. The Only Time To Tell

Chapter 6- The Only Time To Tell  
  
  
  
Hey so what I said about CMM in my last chapter, is true, he is coming back, it's pretty official, I had some Aussies email me saying they're on the 3rd season in February and that yeah CMM will be coming back. It was also said by Wanda from E-Online. And it was on his official website. So expect to see some CMM on GG soon! YAYAYYAYAYAY! Well enjoy this chapter. It's a sweet mother daughter chapter, but it will have some Trory stuff. This is the last we'll hear of Dean, for a while at least, well actually we just think about Dean in this chapter.  
  
Read away! And review please! Thanks!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
**Continuation of Last Chapter**  
  
Loralei, Rory and Tristan arrived back at the house after laughing the whole way home, and picking up the occasional snowball to throw at each other. Loralei of course threw the most snowballs. While throwing snowballs and laughing Loralei had been studying her daughter. Rory seemed happier then she had ever been before, and this was of course on account of Tristan. Rory glowed, she sent sparks of happiness flying every which way. And well Tristan was glowing too. To state it simply, they were adorable together. And of course it was obvious that they were in love with each other. Loralei just prayed that this would work out with Rory, because honestly Loralei could see Rory with Tristan for the rest of her life, the way they affected each other. They were holding hands when they were walking back together and the looks of affection they were giving each other were almost overwhelming to the outside eye.  
  
When they arrived back at the house, they sat around and drank hot cocoa for a while. Loralei decided to sneak out of the room leaving Rory and Tristan alone together. They were talking and laughing then there was a silence.  
  
"You're beautiful, you know that?" Tristan said.  
  
Rory smiled and blushed slightly, "Well you aren't so bad looking yourself." She leaned across the table and kissed Tristan lightly.  
  
"I gotta go though now," Tristan said standing up.  
  
Rory pouted her lower lip. Tristan laughed at her sand said seriously, "Stop it please, otherwise I may end up living the rest of my life here."  
  
"And that would be a bad thing.?"  
  
"That's not what I was implying. But please stop," he said pleadingly, knowing he wouldn't be able to move until Rory smiled.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"If you insist," Tristan said, then he swept Rory into a hard passionate kiss.  
  
Rory was stunned and sat there after the kiss ended with a shocked expression on her face. Then her face broke into a smile.  
  
"Bye Mary."  
  
"Good bye Tristan Dugrey," she said smiling as Tristan winked at her and closed the door behind him.  
  
Moments later Loralei came bounding down the stairs. Rory's head snapped over to see her mother falling down the last few steps. Loralei stood up and bowed, both of the Gilmore's laughed. Then Loralei's face turned serious when she remembered why she had come bounding down the stairs. She glanced at the clock to make sure it was a good time to tell Rory, it was it was 9:30. Loralei sat down next to Rory on the couch and said, "Listen sweetie, there's something that we have to talk about."  
  
Rory's brow furrowed with concern, "Yeah?"  
  
"It's about Dean."  
  
Rory's face dropped, she hadn't thought about Dean since the day she and Tristan had started to go out, and she personally hadn't minded that one bit. "Mhmmm," she murmured.  
  
"He's moving."  
  
Rory brought her head up and searched her mom's eyes to see if she was kidding or not. After all she still cared about Dean and she wouldn't have expected something like this, Dean and her were kind of friends right? He should have told her. "What!" she said, a little too high-pitched?  
  
"Dean is moving back to Chicago. When I went to get flashlights the other day, well I confronted him and told him that I didn't want things to be weird between him and me. Then he told me he was moving. I thought it was because of you at first but I don't think it is. It's something to do with family, so please babe don't feel guilty."  
  
"What, why did he tell you?! Why didn't he tell me!?!??!" Rory asked trying to control her voice, she felt like she was about to cry. Sure she wasn't in love with Dean, but he was her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first many things and she still loved him, just as a friend, as a person.  
  
"I don't know why he told me, probably because I was being nice to him at the moment. And I know why he didn't tell you. Because he was nervous Rory, he's been nervous about confronting you because he is still hooked on you. It would be too upsetting and emotional for him to say goodbye to you face to face. Which is probably why he just stood there watching you and Tristan enviously today. I mean you shouldn't feel guilty in any way but Rory I think it would have broken his heart to know that you weren't his girlfriend, I mean to really face you again once you weren't his girlfriend, to not get a kiss goodbye, just a hug. Think about it sweetie."  
  
Rory thought about it for a minute and then said, "Your right. When is he moving?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning at 7."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME UNTIL TODAY!?" Rory screamed, now standing up, she was furious.  
  
"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to go say goodbye to him because he obviously didn't want you too!" Loralei screamed back.  
  
Rory ran out of the room and into her bedroom, she flopped head first into her pillow and sobbed just lay there, sobbing and thinking. Loralei came up to the door, watching her baby girl, knowing that this was hurting her, she didn't want to hurt her honestly, it was just she knew she had to tell her before Dean moved. Then the phone rang. Loralei went back into the living room and started searching for it.  
  
---Loralei/Tristan Intercut---  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, why are you calling us now its not a good time to call," she said as she answered the phone.  
  
"Loralei?"  
  
"Oh hi Tristan."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Uhh could I speak to Rory?"  
  
"Oh I knew there must be a reason you were calling, but no you can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's upset."  
  
"At me?"  
  
"No at me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know you ask why too much. But because I didn't tell her Dean was moving until tonight."  
  
"Dean's moving?"  
  
"Tomorrow at 7 in the morning."  
  
Tristan broke into a grin on the other side of the phone, "Oh that's too bad," he said trying to hide his glee.  
  
"Yeah that's what you say but we both know your smirking over there and pretty soon you'll be doing a happy dance, probably one that I've taught you."  
  
"You know me already."  
  
"Of course, all I hear is about Tristan. Tristan said this, Tristan did that. You're famous!"  
  
Tristan could almost not contain his excitement; sure he knew Loralei was being a little sarcastic but still, "Bye Loralei."  
  
"Bye Evil One."  
  
---End Intercut---  
  
During this time Rory's crying had calmed down a bit. Thoughts were running through her head. She understood that sure maybe Dean didn't want to tell her because he was scared, but they had had something special, even if it had only ended a while ago, well for him it only ended a while ago, but still why couldn't he have just told her. It hurt her to think that he wouldn't want to speak to her, to see her. She cared about him as a person and always would. She would always have Dean memories, and would always look back on them fondly. She heard her mother talking to someone on the phone, so she decided to listen in, she laughed inside hearing her mom to talk to who could only be Tristan. Then she went back to sad Dean thoughts, Dean moving? It didn't seem possible. Just then Loralei came in and saw Rory lying down curled up, she walked over and brushed a tear off of Rory's face, then she said, "Are you going to be okay sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah I am, you can go its okay."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Positive," Rory said smiling.  
  
"Okay," Loralei said, leaning down giving Rory a kiss on her head, then smoothing her hair out. She turned off the light in the room and walked out.  
  
**Meanwhile Tristan is Driving Towards His House**  
  
He had just hung up on Loralei and started to think to himself, if Rory couldn't come to the phone because of this then it obviously meant something to her, Dean obviously meant something to her. Tristan didn't feel threatened, jealous, or anything close to those two emotions, because he knew Rory was his now and he loved Rory, he was in love with Rory, he honestly was, head over heels in love with her. Then he realized, Rory was upset about this. He barely gave it a second of thought before he made a U- Turn and headed back towards Stars Hollow.  
  
He arrived there fifteen minutes later. All he had been thinking about was Rory the whole way there, how he wanted to marry her, to comfort her, how he wanted her to be his forever. Just thinking about Rory. He wasn't going to propose to her tonight or anything, no he wouldn't, but one day, one day he would. When he pulled into the Gilmore driveway he got out of his car and walked over to Rory's ground floor window. He knew that Loralei would have been upset if she had known that Tristan would be so worried that he would come all the way back over here. So he tapped on Rory's window.  
  
Rory heard a tapping and went over to the window to find Tristan standing there. She smiled and opened the window. Tristan swung both of his legs over the windowsill and hugged her immediately. "I'm sorry, I know he means something to you."  
  
Rory nodded. Then she smiled realizing how much Tristan cared. "I love you, you know that?" she said.  
  
"I love you too," he said still hugging her.  
  
All Rory wanted to do right then was jump him, just have him be her first, she just wanted to make love to him then. But she knew that he wouldn't do that, not tonight, but soon she knew they would because she loved him in every way imaginable. Then she walked over to her bed and curled up. Tristan came over and curled up next to her, their bodies fitting together perfectly, every part of them warm, he turned her head over lightly towards him and kissed her softly, then he stroked her arm back and forth, while they both fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************ Hey did you like it? Review please; negative and positive reviews are welcomed, just no more hate letters please! Oh and next chapter will probably be R but I'm not positive yet, after all I haven't written it yet, I'll start it tonight, it'll probably be up Thursday or something, but if it's not R don't be disappointed! Cause then the next chapter will be! Maybe not I don't know yet. In the next 4 chapters or so it will turn R. No promises on which chapter yet.  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease  
  
-Anna 


	7. A Want For Something More

Chapter 7- A Want For Something More  
  
  
  
Howdy Ya'll! Sorry I just love southern accents! Hehe! Well this is more or less a filler chapter and now I have a HUGE APOLOGY TO MAKE! Okay ready? I announced that Chad Michael Murray was coming back to Gilmore Girls. Well turns out that article is possibly from December 2001.But if you are an Aussie please let me know if there is an article in the December 2002 issue because I heard there is one, and tell me what it says! If you tell me that I will love you truly honestly! But don't bail on all hope just yet; someone emailed me saying that they knew that CMM was coming back. And also I still have speculation about whether or not that article was from the 2001 or 2002 issue, because I mean come on honestly, they said it was Dawson's Creek's 6th season, which it is and they asked will you be returning to Dawson's Creek this year. And he said no he will not be returning, after all it is there last year. He also said that The Lone Ranger will be a movie in February that is made for TV. So lets think about it, it is Dawson's Creek's 6th season therefore Gilmore Girl's 3rd, and it was only recently decided that The Lone Ranger wouldn't be a movie until February. Weird huh? Yeah I still have hope and I still believe that CMM IS COMING BACK TO GG! But hey if you decide to be a non-dreamer or believer then goes ahead but it's your loss! Yeah so lets continue but I have to say that really you should be a dreamer because only "The lovers, the dreamers and me" are the ones who should be reading this, actually know even if you aren't a dreamer still read this! Except I had to put that Muppet quote in. So just dream and love CMM! This is a pretty much filler chapter! ON WITH THE SHOW! OH AND READ MY NEW FANFICTION, it has just started and it will get interesting! I'm not giving out what is going to happen yet but I will tell you this, oh no I won't just read it and look for it and you'll find out, MY NEW FANFICTION IS CALLED: Following The Orders Of The Stars  
  
  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Rory woke up at around nine thirty, she just lay there for a while, feeling Tristan next to her. She thought about the night before and everything she had found out, that's when it struck her, she had said that she loved him, and he had said he loved her too. She almost couldn't contain her joy, she squealed which caused Tristan to stir in his sleep a bit, and a few moments later he woke up.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled, "Someone's happy today. Nice comparison from yesterday. Care to share?"  
  
Rory just smiled, kissed his nose and said, "I love you."  
  
He smiled back now knowing why Rory was happy, or at least he thought he knew why Rory was happy, he sat up and hugged her and said, "I love you too. But I better get going, somewhere in the back of my head, where all the cobwebs are I think I remember that I was supposed to do something today."  
  
"Okay, you'll call me though right."  
  
"Of course," he said leaning in to kiss her, "Bye Rory, love you." He squeezed her hand and then got up smiling back at her and walked out.  
  
***-----***  
  
A little over three months had passed and Rory had easily gotten over the fact that Dean had moved. She was still a little disappointed that she hadn't heard from him yet but she had Tristan so she was perfectly satisfied. There were only about two weeks of school left and work was going to start piling on soon. She was sitting in Ms. Ellis's class bored out of her mind by quadratic equations, honestly when was she going to use them in her life, sure she'd learn them but there really wasn't a point in doing so. She started to daydream about Tristan, and totally zoned out on everything around her. She thought about the wonderful past few months they had spent together, she was in the middle of daydreaming when she heard her name being said in a tone that could only be described as the pissed off tone of Ms. Elliot.  
  
"Loralei Gilmore are you here with us in class?"  
  
"Umm.yes Ms. Ellis," Rory stammered out.  
  
"Will you please answer the question then?"  
  
"Would you mind repeating it?"  
  
"Miss Gilmore I think that since you decided to not pay attention in class you might like to pay attention in detention. After school today got it?"  
  
"Yes," Rory said as the bell rang, she jumped out of her seat as fast as she could. She was busy putting away her books in her locker when she felt two arms encircle her waist; she turned around taking in Tristan's scent.  
  
"So Mary, you got detention," he said, laughter in his eyes. The name had become sort of a nickname between the two, with no hard feelings, just a cute pet name.  
  
"Ahh but see its all your fault."  
  
"Why is it all my fault?" Tristan asked with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." She said suggestively, she had gotten used to his innuendos and now just returned them back with a sharp accuracy.  
  
"You see Mary if you knew how you acted in my dreams, well I think the blush would never fade from your face."  
  
"I'm sure Dugrey, I'm sure."  
  
"Now see I could pull a few strings."  
  
"Why do you have to pull strings and what strings are there to pull?"  
  
"Don't act like you don't know Mary dearest."  
  
"But dear Tristan I positively don't know," she said putting on a faint weak girlish accent.  
  
"The possibilities are endless, what could happen between you and me during a detention, in an empty room."  
  
"Too bad you will never find out."  
  
"You know you would love it Mary."  
  
"Your delirious."  
  
"Don't judge before you experience Mary, you have to see the results before you give the grade."  
  
"That's what you think, but see I am knower of all things, therefore I know what the grade is before the person gets the grade so I don't even have to think about it."  
  
"So I'll just drive you home afterwards then?"  
  
"I knew you were useful for some reason!"  
  
"We both know I'm useful for other reasons too," he said huskily leaning in slightly, teasing her. Then his body was pushing hers against the locker as he smothered her in a strong kiss that she willingly returned. Both of their minds were racing as they explored each other's mouths. The bell rang.  
  
About thirty seconds after the bell rang, Rory parted her lips from Tristan's quickly, then ducked under his arm, and walked down the corridor. Tristan stared at her in shock. Then she turned around laughing, and said, "See you after school Dugrey, love you!"  
  
Tristan ran his hand through his hair as he watched Rory practically waltz down the corridor. How that girl got to him. It was unbelievable absolutely amazing what she did to him. Yet she had no idea. He shook his head knowing how love sick he was and he walked off in the opposite direction towards his Spanish class.  
  
Rory sat still all through detention waiting anxiously to continue what she had stopped with Tristan. She sat there doing her Latin homework. She didn't understand Latin either, it wasn't as though she was going to walk up to someone and start speaking in Latin to them, no you didn't meet a person who spoke Latin everyday. Mr. Roberts looked up at the clock and said to Rory, "Miss Gilmore you may leave ten minutes early."  
  
Rory gathered her stuff up quickly and nearly ran out of the building. She saw Tristan sitting on a bench under a tree reading. She walked up behind him, then leaned her head down so that her hair swept around his face and said, "My, my, my Tristan Dugrey a reader? Who would have known!"  
  
"Actually I read a lot."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"I do, you just never see me reading."  
  
"Ahh I'm sure that's just some feeble excuse."  
  
"Come on milady, your chariot awaits."  
  
"What a gentleman we are today," she said leaning in and nibbling his ear, then kissing his cheek and the corner of his mouth. She knew exactly what she was doing to him.  
  
He groaned, why did she have to tease him like that. She knew how she affected him, she was leaning in to kiss the other corner of his mouth when he turned his head slightly and caught her full lips against his powerfully. Two could play that game. At first she was shocked but then she responded, just as he felt her start to respond he broke away from her. He picked up her hand and intertwined their fingers. Rory knew he was getting back at her, teasing her in a way similar to how she teased him. They walked to the car and got in.  
  
Rory flopped down on the black leather seat and immediately picked up Tristan's CD's. She started shuffling through them.  
  
Tristan sighed, she did that every time she came into the car, "You know Mary that I never change the CD's I have in my car," he said teasingly.  
  
Rory blushed sheepishly, he had told her that once or twice, not meanly, but jokingly, "Yes Triscuit but see your such a fascinating person."  
  
"Ahh Rory Gilmore thinks I'm a fascinating person, I feel honored, we should have a parade! I am truly the most gorgeous person a live."  
  
"And the ego inflates!"  
  
"You know you like me that way Mary."  
  
"Yup," she said. For about a minute there was a silence, not an awkward silence, the type of silence when your thinking about the person you were just talking to.  
  
Rory then broke the silence, "Listen Tristan we have to talk."  
  
Tristan's heart sank; please don't let this be a break up talk he prayed. He tried to keep a straight face and not let his emotions show through when he responded, "Yeah?"  
  
"What's going on here? I mean I know what's going on here. We're together. I love you but I don't know how to describe it our relationship."  
  
"Exhilarating, breathtaking, nerve raking, I can think of many more, ooh might I add delectable, but that's only you, you're delectable."  
  
Rory blushed at the hidden innuendo, "Not just that."  
  
Tristan relaxed this was just a way Rory was expressing herself. It was adorable. "You want something more?"  
  
Rory nodded, "Sometimes," sometimes she said softly.  
  
Tristan stopped at a red light, "I want more all the time," he said and Rory could tell by his eyes that he was serious. She leaned in and kissed him letting him know all that she wanted. After a few minutes they heard the car behind them honk. Tristan broke apart from Rory, laughing, then started to drive, one hand holding Rory's, the other the steering wheel.  
  
"Te amo, te amo Tristan Dugrey."  
  
"Rory Gilmore I love you more then you will ever know."  
  
They held hands both of them smiling as they continued to Stars Hollow.  
  
************************************************************************ Hey I know it was just a filler type chapter, nothing too big yet, yeah Rory does want more and if you know what she wants then you actually get the story. No she won't get more in the next chapter, not for a few chapters, this is going to be a really long fiction, in about 3 or 4 chapters Rory Gilmore will get more lol. And for those of you who do not know any Latin (like me although I do take it) and don't know what "Te amo" means, it means, "I love you." Hey read my new fan fiction also, its Following the Orders of the Stars. Also sorry again about the possibly false alarm about CMM!  
  
Love, Peace and Chicken Grease -Anna 


	8. Miss Cleo and Gone With The Wind

Chapter 8- Miss Cleo and Gone With The Wind  
  
  
  
Hey you guys! I know Gone With The Wind is such a fabulous movie so I just had to incorporate it into one of my stories somehow and it is in this story! YAY! Okay so this is a fairly long chapter (I think) I don't own anything so don't sue me. I didn't get a really good response from the last chapter so you know maybe you guys could reciprocate a bit more, I mean here I am writing this story taking over an hour for each chapter and you guys don't write reviews. I like that you're reading it but I would also appreciate it if you tried to write a review. Even if it just says I like it, I love it, It's amazing or I hate it, its fine. I just would like some feedback. But I wanted to thank those that have reviewed so far because well you guys keep me motivated to keep writing this story! Thanks a trillion!  
  
  
  
NOW FOR A SPECIAL THANKS! Tiz-nd-Az (I think that's your name but if I got it wrong I'm sorry): YOU HAVE MADE MY YEAR! You rock my world! You have no idea how happy I was to get your review! It wasn't really a review but that was just fabulous! I am not going to post it because I'll get angry people writing me but when it does happen I will write in BIG LETTERS 100 times on a chapter of this story, I TOLD YOU SO! Yes thank you so much! Again you rock my world! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THAT INFO! MWAZ!  
  
  
  
There are other people I want to give a special thanks to but I'll give you one on the next chapter, cause I'm not online right now and I don't feel like going online to remember your name's! So ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning was all too hurried for Rory Gilmore. She had thrown her alarm against the wall therefore breaking it and stopping the incredibly annoying noise it was making, giving her time to fall back to sleep. About half an hour later Loralei came tearing through the room when she didn't smell coffee brewing.  
  
"Rory where's the coffee!" Loralei screamed. Loralei looked around the kitchen and didn't see any Rory, she cautiously opened Rory's bedroom door. And sure enough there was Rory asleep, "Rory you're going to miss the bus!"  
  
Rory jumped out of bed, "What time is it?!"  
  
"It's almost 7:20!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Rory said as she dashed towards the bathroom. She jumped into the shower and took quite possibly the fastest shower ever taken, then she yanked on her uniform, not bothering to straighten her tie or tuck her shirt in. She then ran out of the door without breakfast, just a cup of coffee in a thermos.  
  
Loralei shouted out the window to her, "You've missed the bus! Take the jeep!" Then she tossed the keys towards Rory who was about to start down the steps of the porch.  
  
Rory caught the keys as she spun around, then she dashed for the car and drove out of the driveway. She arrived a Chilton five minutes before the bell rang. She was walking down the corridor towards her locker when she heard a group of Tristan's friends talking.  
  
"So how long do you think Tristan's going to keep the game going with the Gilmore chick?" said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"I give it three days at the most. She hasn't put out with him as far as I'm aware so what use is she." Said another voice.  
  
A third voice had input too, "Tristan's getting bored of her, and have you seen how Summer's being throwing herself at him lately, I'm surprised he's had the strength to throw her off, but I bet you today he'll give in and we won't be seeing the Gilmore chick anymore, she doesn't mean a thing to him, he just wants to get her in bed."  
  
Rory stopped in her tracks; she was leaning against the side of a row of lockers hoping that they wouldn't see her. With every word they said more pain grew inside of her. This was what she had feared that Tristan still just found it a game, that she meant nothing. Tears started to well up in her eyes but then she tuned back into the conversation.  
  
"I bet you I could get the Gilmore chick in bed in fifteen minutes flat, easy, I could easily turn her into a Summer," said the second voice.  
  
Rory was so infuriated by that last comment that she stepped out and said coldly, "Are you sure of that cause I would like to see you try."  
  
"Any day any day," said Ben, the voice that belonged to the second voice. The first voice was James and the third voice belonged to Rick.  
  
"You wish," Rory responded.  
  
"Ahh Gilmore are you just too upset that you really mean nothing to Tristan, I mean you must have thought you meant something if you got so worked over this. Now come on why don't you leave him and you and I can go have some fun," said Ben who was not going to stop until he got the results he wanted. He started to step towards Rory when all of a sudden a fist collided with his face. Rory swerved around and saw Tristan who was now holding Ben by his shirt.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to her or step near her again Ben, if you do it'll be worse next time," said Tristan. Then he looked disgustedly at his other two "friends" and said, "And you two are just as low as he is, he may be just a little lower. Come on Rory." He slung his arm around her shoulder and started steering her away from his old friends.  
  
"I was just getting to know your latest conquest Tristan, and I might I say she seems to be quite the feisty one, how is she in bed?" Ben called after them.  
  
Tristan turned around and said angrily and barely audibly but loud enough for all four onlookers to hear, "Ben she is not just a conquest and you know that as well as I do now why don't you keep your mouth shut because we both know that would be best for you." Then he turned around with Rory again and they walked to their first class together.  
  
Tristan ran his other hand through his hair and said, "You know what they said isn't true don't you Rory?"  
  
Rory had believed them at first but then she had seen the way Tristan had reacted to them saying those things, he hadn't joined in or said anything that would make her upset, he had been there and had helped her, she in no way doubted Tristan, "No I don't believe them Tris, why would I, I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he said right before they walked into their class.  
  
Later that night Rory and Loralei were sauntering through the town, preparing for a movie night, after all it was a Friday.  
  
"What movie should we see?" asked Loralei.  
  
"Gone with the wind."  
  
"Ahh a beautiful love story that isn't all that beautiful. But Scarlett O'Hara's dresses were to die for."  
  
"They were gorgeous but I wouldn't want to be laced up like that."  
  
"20 inches Ms. Scarlett---I want to be 18 inches again." Loralei said quoting that scene. (AN I don't know the whole scene even though I just saw the movie yesterday but hey it was a good scene)  
  
"You'll never be 18 inches again Ms. Scarlett, not after having a baby."  
  
Loralei pouted and said, "Well heavens Rory what shall I do, I won't fit into my green dress!"  
  
Rory frowned and said, "That wasn't in the movie."  
  
"Of course not, now lets go to Doose's!"  
  
Rory hesitated outside the door and Loralei knew exactly why, "Oh come on hunny you can't avoid Doose's just because there are memories of him there."  
  
"Who said there were memories?"  
  
"Sweetie I know you were upset when Dean left."  
  
"How did you know I was thinking of the memories?"  
  
"I'm Miss Cleo I know all."  
  
"You know Miss Cleo was arrested?"  
  
"No!" Loralei gasped, "How could they arrest Miss Cleo?!?! Poor Miss Cleo! But she is Miss Cleo didn't she know she was going to be arrested and stop it."  
  
"She was arrested for fraud."  
  
"No! After all those phone calls I made to her! I always thought she was right!"  
  
Rory laughed, "You made phone calls to Miss Cleo?"  
  
"Yes and she never did put me in an ad! All that money a waste!"  
  
"Come on lets go into Doose's."  
  
"But I'm traumatized, Miss Cleo who would have thought!" Loralei continued to rant on about Miss Cleo as they walked through the store gathering junk food.  
  
"Marshmallows, sour patch kids, chocolate, peanut butter, marshmallow fluff."  
  
Loralei stopped her Miss Cleo ranting to say, "What are you on a marshmallow kick?"  
  
"Well you're on a Miss Cleo kick."  
  
"We've both stopped we're even."  
  
"Hey I never agreed to that."  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Hurmpph," Rory said as they grabbed bag after bag of chips, dip and candy.  
  
"Come on Mini me we have to pay!"  
  
Rory carried the tremendously heavy bag over to the cashier, she plunked it down. They quickly paid and got out of the store.  
  
"To Luke's for the elixir of life!" said Loralei.  
  
"Amen!"  
  
Loralei gave Rory a puzzled look and said, "Since when did you become all Christian on me?"  
  
"It just seemed like a good thing to say."  
  
"Gilmore intuition?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Loralei flung the door open and said, "I am Ms. America, so Luke you are therefore obligated to bring me coffee!"  
  
"Ms. America doesn't drink coffee because it's unhealthy, she drinks water."  
  
"Well this Ms. America doesn't."  
  
"Have this," Luke said placing a glass of orange juice in front of her.  
  
"What is this?!?!?! It's orange not brown, last time I checked the elixir of life was brown!"  
  
"It didn't feel brown anymore it felt orange."  
  
"Uhh Luke that's orange juice," Rory said.  
  
"Shh."  
  
"You tried to get me to drink orange juice!" Loralei said jumping out of her seat and poking a finger at Luke.  
  
"It's not polite to point!"  
  
"I'm pointing! Pointing, pointing, pointing."  
  
"Okay two cups of coffee!"  
  
"Thank you Lukey!" Luke walked back behind the counter and Loralei decided to follow him, "Wait here oh guardian angel."  
  
"Guardian angel?"  
  
"You saved me from that orange liquid."  
  
"Ahh logic."  
  
Loralei got up and went over to Luke, "So since you love me so much how bout you give me two cups of coffee? Come on Rory'll never know."  
  
"What would make you think I love you."  
  
"Because you do."  
  
"And you Loralei Gilmore are damn right."  
  
Loralei looked at him shocked, was he kidding like the time he had asked her to marry him, or was he serious, she couldn't tell. She didn't know whether she wanted him to be serious or not.  
  
Luke looked at her face and cracked up, "No extra cup for you."  
  
Relief melted over Loralei's face as she realized he was joking, but then she felt like a dagger had just gone through her heart. She tried to brush the feeling away but it wouldn't leave, what was she feeling for Luke? She didn't know. "Fine," she said pouting and giving Luke a peck on the cheek before heading back to Rory, holding both cups of coffee.  
  
"On ward ho Mini me! Gone With the wind awaits!"  
  
"Aye aye captain!" Rory said saluting Loralei.  
  
They walked in silence for a short while. Then Rory sighed.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts."  
  
"It's just see today when I got to school." And Rory launched into the whole story ending with, "And Mom I don't know what to do, even with Dean I didn't feel this way, I mean I never saw this side of Tristan before and I don't know I love him, I almost feel like I want to spend my life with him."  
  
"You're in love sweetie that's what you're feeling, you were never in love with Dean like this, yeah you were in love with him but with Tristan it's different. And he's protecting you and loving you back. Maybe he is the one but you don't know for sure yet."  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Rory said smiling. As they approached their house Rory made out a figure on the porch. She smiled when she realized who the figure was; she ran the extra length of the driveway and up the stairs and hugged Tristan.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Couldn't spend anymore time away from you."  
  
Rory kissed him, "Ahh please not in front of the mother!" screamed Loralei as she saw her daughter kissing Tristan.  
  
"Sorry Loralei," said Tristan.  
  
"Don't be, I saw all, that was Mini-Me's doing."  
  
Rory blushed in the dark, "Are you going to stay?" asked Rory.  
  
"Only if you two want me."  
  
"We're watching Gone With The Wind," Loralei warned.  
  
Tristan nodded.  
  
"If one word is spoken about it being bad, or cheesy or lame or anything. If you dare laugh in the wrong places. If you do not cry when Red leaves Scarlett, or when Melanie dies, if you do not appreciate Gone With The Wind, if you do not enjoy it and treasure it, if you do not."  
  
Rory saw the nervous expression on Tristan's face and laughed and decided she was going to rescue him, "Mom I don't think Tristan will do any of that stuff, and now that you've warned him like that I'm almost positive he won't, right Tris?" she said squeezing his hand.  
  
"No why would I do that Loralei?" he said squeezing Rory's hand back.  
  
"I see hand squeezing, but that's permitted! Now if you don't mind, Scarlett O'Hara is calling me!" said Loralei. She opened the door and waltzed into the house, dumping all the junk food onto the floor, there were two boxes of pizza on the coffee table. "Oh Joe remembered it was movie night!"  
  
"He always remembers mom!"  
  
"I love Joe!"  
  
"You should marry Joe! Then we would have an infinite supply of pizza."  
  
"I should marry Joe!"  
  
Tristan frowned and said "You would marry Joe just for pizza?"  
  
"Of course she would!" said Rory.  
  
"Maybe I should start making pizza." Tristan whispered to Rory.  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear that Bible Boy! And I am not going to marry Joe after all." Said Loralei.  
  
Then all three of them sat down and watched Gone With The Wind, all of them laughing and crying in the right spots, they only had to stop the movie a few times to get coffee and in the end they all ended up falling asleep on the floor, Rory's head lying on Tristan's chest, with Loralei lying at Rory's feet.  
  
************************************************************************ I know people fall asleep a lot in my stories but it just turns out that way, it's totally not planned. I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease  
  
-Anna 


	9. The Pit, Closeness, And Where Exactly Do...

Chapter 9- The Pit, Closeness And Where Exactly Do They Wear Lily Pultizer?  
  
Hey here is the new chapter; sorry that it took a while! Thanks to all you fabulous reviewers! But sadly again I am not online so I can't thank the people I really want to thank but umm I know that Jayde you are a truly cool person and thanks for reviewing! Also umm Heavy Glow you are too! Next chapter I swear I will do personal thanks to the few people I have them for! Well again Tiz-nd-Az you rock my world and I will probably be saying that every chapter until this story is finished because well you do! ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS MAKE MY DAY YOU ROCK MY WORLD MWA MWA MWA MWA! Anyways now that you are officially totally bored of my ranting (yeah on my report card it said I babbled, talked, ranted, and rambled too much. They also said they were concerned about my caffeine intake, and I swear to god they did, weird ain't it? Yeah well I go to a private school almost exactly like Chilton unfortunately, just minus any hott guys, and none are even close to CMM and actually they are all ugly, I mean they were hit by ugly sticks! Okay now I really have to stop so you can read my story!) Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Time had passed and summer was quickly approaching Connecticut and everyone was extremely excited waiting for summer break to begin. There was about four days left of school and well no one (surprisingly enough including Rory) was taking it seriously, after all exam week was over, the grades that they had gotten for the last semester had been turned in and well school didn't really matter these last four days. In fact most of the teachers had given them every class off. Currently Rory was sitting under a tree on the Chilton campus, reading because she had off the rest of the afternoon. She was incredibly involved in her book and as usual did not notice anything that was going on around her. She didn't even notice that forty-five minutes ago Tristan had sat down next to her and had been watching her the whole time he had been there. Rory turned a page.  
  
"Chapter 13 already Mary? I thought you had just begun this book," said Tristan casually.  
  
Rory nearly jumped off the ground with fright when she heard Tristan. "How long have you been here?" she asked.  
  
"Long enough, you're adorable when you read you know."  
  
"Someone's brown nosing."  
  
"What would make you think that? I'm not sucking up just telling the truth."  
  
Rory leaned over and kissed him, "Well in that case you are sweet."  
  
"I'm not the spawn of Satan anymore?"  
  
"No you always will be," Rory said before turning her attention back to her book.  
  
Tristan started to whimper the way dogs do, knowing that it would annoy the hell out of Rory. Rory's eyes shifted over to Tristan, hoping he wouldn't notice. But of course he did and kept whimpering. She tried to block out the sound of his whimpering but couldn't.  
  
"Ahh! You win! What do you want!!!!?"  
  
"There are many things I want Mary, and on the top of that list would to make you a Magdalene."  
  
Rory blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet before regaining her composure, "That Tris you will never do."  
  
"You underestimate my charm."  
  
"Your ego loves getting that little push everyday."  
  
"And you love to wound me."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry but I don't see any blood."  
  
"Ahh Mary it's all in the soul," Tristan said patting where his heart is.  
  
"Tris that's where your heart is."  
  
"It's symbolic."  
  
"Sure it is," Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"Come with me please!"  
  
"First you have to tell me where."  
  
"What if I say it's a surprise?"  
  
"Then I won't come."  
  
"Fine it's not a surprise."  
  
"Then tell me where we're going."  
  
"But I want it to surprise you."  
  
"You are truly confusing."  
  
"Well you're truly insane."  
  
"I have some sanity thank you."  
  
"But the amount of coffee you consume takes away the rest of the sanity you have left therefore causing you to be insane!"  
  
"Nice one Dugrey."  
  
"I try Mary, now come on."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"You want me to command you to?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good girl," Tristan said as they stood up and he smothered her with a delectable kiss.  
  
"What am I a dog?" asked Rory as they leaned into each other's foreheads (AN you know when like their foreheads touch and they kinda lean, yeah that thing).  
  
"No you're too beautiful to be a dog," said Tristan sincerely.  
  
Rory kissed him again and then they walked off towards the car.  
  
Once in side Rory as usual started rummaging through his CD's, something that Tristan had gotten accustomed to.  
  
"So where are you taking me?" asked Rory as she flipped over a CD and studied the back.  
  
"That my dear is a surprise."  
  
"But I thought you said it wasn't," said Rory looking up at him curiously.  
  
"I lied."  
  
"Now I won't ever be able to believe anything you say ever again!"  
  
"I hope you will be able to overcome that."  
  
"Yeah I just did."  
  
"Wow someone's not good at holding a grudge."  
  
"What can I say I'm like Ms. Nice."  
  
"Here we are." said Tristan driving into a tiny driveway.  
  
Rory looked around then looked at Tristan accusingly, "What's here?"  
  
"The most amazing coffee besides Luke's that you will ever taste."  
  
"Smart man you are! But where is the coffee place?"  
  
"This way," Tristan said as he pulled her out of the car, and led her by her hand over to the back of the tiny building they had driven up to. Over the wooden door was a tiny circle sign that read, "The Pit."  
  
"The pit?" asked Rory.  
  
"Yes, the best coffee besides Luke's."  
  
"You already said that."  
  
"I know but I want to make up for the name."  
  
Rory kissed him and said, "Well if it's got good coffee then why are we standing outside?"  
  
"Why don't we go in then?"  
  
"I think that would be a smart idea," said Rory but she just stood there.  
  
"Aren't you going to go in?"  
  
"You're the one who knows this place, you go in first."  
  
"Okay," Tristan said opening the door. A bell jangled as the two entered the tiny room. It reminded Rory of what she thought the inside of an acorn would look like, the room was circular with a dome above it, there were two tables with little black iron chairs that had worn in cushions placed on top of them. There was a small counter where two old-fashioned diner chairs were placed and there were hundreds of pots of different types of coffee lining the walls.  
  
"Have you brought me to heaven?" asked Rory who was clearly in awe.  
  
"I could bring you a lot closer to heaven."  
  
Rory hit him playfully on his chest, which only caused him to start kissing her neck. Rory giggled and said, "Not now Tris, the coffee is watching me."  
  
Just then a jolly looking old women with wisps of gray hair that had protruded from her circular bun outlining her face, appeared. When she saw Tristan her whole face lit up. "Tristan!" she said, running over and planting a kiss on each cheek. "How are you, you little boy! And who is this you have brought with you?"  
  
"Nanette this is Rory, Rory this is Nanette."  
  
"Good to meet you Nanette," said Rory.  
  
"I'm hoping that Rory is worthy of your coffee."  
  
"We'll have to see about that. Darling how do you like your coffee?" Nanette asked Rory as she bustled over to start preparing coffee for Tristan and Rory.  
  
"Black with one sugar."  
  
"Good, strong but not too strong, Tristan I approve of her, now lets see how she reacts to my coffee." Nanette set a huge cup of coffee down in front of Rory and Rory's eyes lit up; Nanette chuckled softly and watched Rory start gulping down the coffee. Nanette softly whispered to Tristan making sure that Rory wouldn't hear, "Hold onto this one."  
  
"Trust me I will," Tristan whispered back.  
  
Rory had swallowed the whole cup of coffee without taking a breath. "That is the most amazing coffee I have ever tasted!" said Rory as she brought her head up from her cup with a wide smile splattered on her face.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it darling, would you like another."  
  
Rory nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Nanette could you make it to go though because we have to get back to Chilton," said Tristan.  
  
"Sure thing," Nanette said handing Rory a paper cup full of coffee. "Come visit me again Rory! And Tristan I expect to see you soon sweetie!"  
  
"Oh I will! And I'll make sure he visits you!" Rory called back to Nanette. Rory and Tristan got back into the car and started driving towards Chilton, which was only about two minutes away.  
  
"She was so nice!"  
  
"Yeah Nanette's a softy. She liked you."  
  
"Well I loved her and her coffee!"  
  
"I could tell!"  
  
They drove into the driveway. Both of them got out of the car and grabbed their bags.  
  
"See you after school?" said Tristan.  
  
"Definitely," Rory said meeting Tristan's lips with a head on passionate kiss. Tristan of course responded and the two stood in that state devouring each other for quite some time. Then the bell rang.  
  
Tristan broke the kiss and whispered, "See ya Mary."  
  
Both of them took off in opposite directions.  
  
Three hours later they met again outside of the front of school after Tristan had been bored to death by teachers who talked about nonsense and Rory sitting out front finishing her book.  
  
"Homework?" asked Tristan.  
  
"None, you?"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Yay then you can come over!" Rory said skipping to the car.  
  
The two drove back to Stars Hollow laughing and talking the whole way. It was so easy for them to have a conversation and hold it up, it was quite remarkable.  
  
When they got to The Crap Shack Rory burst through the door and headed straight for the coffee machine. When she finally got her cup of coffee she went back to the living room where Tristan was laying sprawled out on the couch. Rory walked over and sat down deliberately on his stomach.  
  
"Oww!" said Tristan.  
  
Rory smiled and said, "You're a big boy you can handle it."  
  
She took a sip of her coffee and then put it down on the end table. Tristan grabbed her waist as she was about to sit back up straight and managed to get her down fully on top of him. They both laughed with their lips millimeters apart, Rory chose to close the gap and immediately they were both pulled into a form of pure bliss. They kept deepening and deepening their kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouths. When they had to stop for air it was only for a second before they launched right back into another kiss. After about forty-five minutes things started to take a different route then they normally did when they had been in this position (which was many times before). Rory pulled Tristan's shirt up over his head and he was immediately surprised and taken back from her actions but went along with it, after all this was what he wanted more then anything he loved Rory.  
  
They continued making out and somehow Rory's shirt found its way unbuttoned and on the floor. They covered each other's upper bodies with smoldering kisses filled with affection. Rory was about to try and take things to an even further level when she thought to herself, 'Now's not the time Rory, it's not the time.' Rory stopped kissing Tristan and said "I can't Tris, I'm sorry, now's not the time, I want to you have no idea how much, but it's not the time. I love you."  
  
"It's fine Rory, I love you too," he said, truthfully understanding as he wrapped his arms around her and intertwined their fingers. He didn't care if she slept with him now or whenever, he wanted to that was a given but he would wait until the world ended, all he wanted was to savor the moment. After lying there together listening to the rain that had now started they got up and put their shirts back on.  
  
Tristan looked over at the clock and realized that he had to be back at his parents tonight for some stupid dinner in half an hour. But first he had something to ask Rory. "Ror?"  
  
"Mhmmm," responded Rory who was extremely tired and would probably be drifting off in to sleep as soon as he left.  
  
"I have a question for you. Actually a proposition."  
  
"Proposition, big words Dugrey! Shoot."  
  
"Okay, see over the summer my family goes up to Nantucket and well we go there for only a month, actually only I go there, my parents are there for the first day and then they jet off to Milan, Paris, or London, whatever city it is that year. So I was wondering and I know you have to check with Loralei and all, but would you like to come up with me?"  
  
Rory jumped up and flung her arms around Tristan's neck kissing him lightly, "Of course I want to come with you! And I'm sure it's fine!"  
  
"Good, now I have to go, love you," he said leaning in for one last kiss before they parted for the day.  
  
"Love you too," Rory said.  
  
Once Tristan had left Rory went back in to her room and called Lane.  
  
---Rory/Lane Intercut---  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Kim's voice snapped over the phone.  
  
"Mrs. Kim, it's Rory, could I speak to Lane?"  
  
"Five minutes, I'll set the timer."  
  
Two seconds later Lane got on the phone.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah, guess what?"  
  
"You're going to get me out of the Korean date my parents set me up on for Sunday?" Lane asked hopefully.  
  
"No but it's still pretty good."  
  
"Fine I'm done guessing."  
  
"I'm going to Nantucket with Tristan."  
  
"Nantucket?!"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"But you're not a Nantucket girl!"  
  
"Well I'm going there, wait how am I not a Nantucket girl?"  
  
"You're just not, oh wait maybe you are, I might be confusing Nantucket with Martha's Vineyard, which island do they wear Lily Pultizer on?"  
  
"Martha's Vineyard."  
  
"Ahh you're a Nantucket girl.I think. But that's great!"  
  
"I know! So what about this Korean guy?"  
  
"Ugh like all the rest! Potential doctor, the works!"  
  
"Figures!"  
  
"Ooops I have to go, time to pray apparently, it's always time to pray but well now is a definite time, meet me later tonight?"  
  
"Definitely, Luke's?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
---End Intercut---  
  
Rory grabbed a new book and lay in bed reading waiting for Loralei to get home.  
  
Thirty minutes later Loralei's singing could be heard. "I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and bright!" (AN for those of you that don't know its from West Side Story)  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Mini me!" Loralei said rushing into Rory's room.  
  
"Can I go to Nantucket with Tristan?"  
  
"Sure, there are guidelines though, for him."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"You have to get a tattoo."  
  
"Mom you don't have a tattoo."  
  
"Good point, you don't have to, no more guidelines."  
  
"You know most parents would say no sex."  
  
"See but I am a truly unique parent!"  
  
"So I can tell!"  
  
"How is Bible Boy?"  
  
"Perfect!" Rory said her face lighting up.  
  
"Perfect? Bible boy, spawn of Satan is perfect? What did he do to you today."  
  
And Rory filled Loralei in on all the details of the day (AN I know its not the type of thing you share with your mother but they have that bond that makes them able to share that info).  
  
Loralei squealed and said, "See even if I said no sex you wouldn't listen!"  
  
"Mom!" Rory said blushing for the thousandth time that day.  
  
"Don't mind me mini me! Ooo does that rhyme?"  
  
"No it just sounds the same."  
  
"You really lost the fun in that one."  
  
"Apology given."  
  
"Apology denied."  
  
"What? The normal person usually says accepted."  
  
"Well I am not the normal person and I felt like breaking out from the ordinary today so therefore I said denied but for that moment I said denied it was opposite day so therefore I meant accepted."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Yes brilliant genius daughter now lets go to the holy temple."  
  
Rory looked at her with a questioning face and Loralei gasped, "Daughter you have sinned, the holy temple, the form of provisions, the place where the blood of life resides!"  
  
"Oh lets go to Luke's!"  
  
"With a little more enthusiasm please!"  
  
"Lets go to Luke's!" Rory screamed pumping one hand in to the air.  
  
"Whoa big difference and way lame but accepted."  
  
"Glad to hear it, Vamos."  
  
"You speak Spanish?"  
  
"For the moment."  
  
"Ahh smart decision oh spawn."  
  
"On wards!"  
  
The two Gilmore Girls linked arms and walked out the door to Luke's.  
  
************************************************************************ Hey how did you like it? Well I like it so well yeah. Also you know you want to pick Submit review, hit the go button and type a few things. Well actually I don't care if you do or don't just as long as I have finished this chapter, (hey it was just opposite day again!) Oh well keep reading! Next chapter will be out in a little while, maybe umm I dunno, probably not till next Monday or so, I'm not sure yet cause you see well I have a schedule if you would like to see it which I'm sure you don't then go to my Following the Orders of the Stars fic, but yeah I have a boring life but anyways it'll be out soon! Next Chapter is NANTUCKET! I LOVE NANTUCKET! YAYAYAYAY!  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease  
  
-Anna 


	10. Thrilled For The Trip

Chapter 10- Thrilled For The Trip  
  
  
  
Hey guys here is the new chapter! I hope that you really enjoy it! Anyways there are some things you need to know about location etc. First of all yes Madaket is a real place in Nantucket, so is Sconset, Tennessee Ave. is actually in Madaket, I have stayed on it for 14 years of my life. The house that I am describing is really house that is on Tennessee Ave. for those of you that know Tennessee Ave. which I think is probably none of you, it is the house against Hither Creek, second from the place where boats go out, where the ducks are. I know that isn't extremely helpful but whatever. By the way it's not the house I stay in on Tennessee Ave. Also Hyannis is a real place and it is the place where most people catch the ferry to go to the wonderful island of Nantucket! So now that I have officially bored you I am going to thank you for the fabulous reviews and say I hope you keep reviewing, now ON WITH THE SHOW (hehe it's now like my trademark!)!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rory and Tristan had not been able to see each other over the last three days. Rory had called Tristan almost immediately after she had gotten back from dinner at Luke's with her mom and Lane, and told him that she could come up to Nantucket with him. A whole month with Tristan, not leaving him at all, she couldn't think of anything better to do. Tristan had been ecstatic when he had heard that Rory was coming up to Nantucket with him. They were going to have the time of their lives up there and both of them knew it. Tristan was going to go down to Stars Hollow the next day early in the morning to pick Rory up so that they could be on time for their 4 pm ferry at Hyannis. But even though it was midnight and he was going to see her in seven hours he still felt the extreme urge to call her so he did just that.  
  
The phone rung quite a few times as Rory's clothes flew through the air as she tried to find the phone.  
  
---Rory/Tristan Intercut---  
  
Breathlessly Rory answered the phone, "I'm packing what do you want?"  
  
"You know you never answer the phone normally."  
  
Rory's face broke out into a grin and she resumed looking through all of her clothes trying to figure out exactly what she had to pack, "Someone dove straight into the point."  
  
"It's what I'm best at. So you're packing?"  
  
"Yes, I don't own any clothes."  
  
"Good then you won't have to bring any. I like it better that way."  
  
Rory scowled into the phone, which Tristan of course knew she was doing. "It was hypothetical, I have clothes I just can't choose which ones to bring."  
  
"Why don't we go back to the original plan and you bring none?"  
  
"How bout we don't."  
  
"Have it your way."  
  
"I will. Ahh it is impossible to pack, what insane person decided that you needed to go anywhere. Why did you invite me to come to Nantucket?!?!" Rory said angrily.  
  
Tristan was taken aback, he thought she was kidding but he couldn't be quite sure, "Well if you want me too I can un-invite you."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
Tristan smiled, she had been joking, "You know me too well Mary. So what exactly are you packing right now?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing seems to work."  
  
"And you're leaving in seven hours!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"How bout this, why don't I come over at six or so and I'll help you pack then."  
  
"You would do that?"  
  
"Sure," Tristan said of course he would do it, he would love doing it but he wouldn't like waking up quite so early.  
  
"I love you, you know that?"  
  
"So you've told me. I love you too, now go get some sleep so that when I come at the ungodly hour of six you will be up."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
---End Intercut---  
  
Rory quickly changed into her pajama, she brushed her hair and put it up into a ponytail and then got into bed with all of her clothes scattered on the floor around her. That night she had dreams, which of course circled around Tristan in Nantucket.  
  
Tristan sighed and went to bed trying to fall asleep. But to no avail, no matter how hard he tried his mind just wouldn't drift off into a comfortable sleep. He kept thinking about Rory about what had happened three days ago. He wanted her so badly and she of course had no idea, but at the moment he couldn't do anything about it besides be happy with the fact that he knew she wanted him too. He lay awake happily thinking about Rory but at the same time frustrated with himself for not falling asleep for two hours, then finally he drifted off into a sleep filled with dreams.  
  
The next morning Tristan's alarm rang at five am. He groaned and hit the alarm several times, then he practically zombie walked into the bathroom, he shaved, washed his face, got dressed, the usual. Then at five-thirty he took off towards Stars Hollow.  
  
At five-thirty Rory woke up. She looked at the mess around her not knowing how Tristan was going to help her because well frankly she had no idea of whether he had any knowledge or not in this type of stuff. But she would give it a shot. She slowly got out of bed mumbling to herself how much she hated the mornings (AN every morning I wake up and the first thing I say is I hate the mornings so I had to fit this in somehow), she showered, got dressed, put a tiny bit of eyeliner and lip gloss on and was ready at six- fifty-five. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. She opened the door slowly considering how early in the morning it was and she didn't have any strength. On the other side of the door was Tristan who as soon as he saw her engulfed her with a heated kiss.  
  
"Morning," he said softly as he broke the kiss. Then he started to walk off towards her bedroom, holding her hand and pulling her along behind him.  
  
"Morning," said Rory softly allowing herself to be pulled.  
  
When they got to Rory's room, Tristan stared in awe.  
  
"How do you have so many clothes?" he asked still shocked by the piles and piles of clothes that littered Rory's floor.  
  
"I live with my mother."  
  
"So we have to get started don't we?" he asked now scared about the task at hand.  
  
"Looks like it but come on its not that scary and I can't do it alone."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They started rummaging through Rory's clothing, throwing each other pieces of clothing occasionally to be added to the now growing suitcase(s). Tristan had never seen Rory in half of these clothes and it was very interesting to see what her wardrobe consisted of, some things even surprised him. One shirt that he saw was simple just so un-Rory like, it was a skintight black shirt that had an extremely low cut neckline that also would show a bit of her midriff. He couldn't resist that top so he tossed it to her and was surprised to find that Rory didn't even make a face, she just tossed it right in to the suitcase. He was surprised with many other articles of clothing that he gave to her, a short white skirt that he knew would barely cover her ass, a bikini, which had a picture of the ocean on it. Both of these he tossed to her and she didn't disregard any of them, instead she added them to the heaping suitcases. By the time they were done which was at six forty-five the suitcase had grown to huge proportions. After trying hard for five minutes they were finally able to get it closed.  
  
"You surprise me Mary."  
  
"How so?" asked Rory who was curious.  
  
"Some of those clothes were so un-Mary like."  
  
"They are Rory-like you just never see them on me, and I noticed that most of the clothes you tossed me were what is supposedly un-Mary like."  
  
Tristan grinned sheepishly knowing that it was true.  
  
"Well we have to get going don't we?" asked Rory.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay let me just go wake my mom up."  
  
Rory ran upstairs to go wake up Loralei, so Tristan decided to go put Rory's incredibly heavy suitcase into the trunk.  
  
Rory walked into her mother's room and shook Loralei.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Loralei whose eyes were half open.  
  
"I'm going to Nantucket."  
  
Loralei bolted up and said, "That's right, oh sweetie I'm so sorry I should have gotten up."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No it's not, I'm not going to see you for a month."  
  
"You'll be fine, you have Luke and Sookie."  
  
Loralei pouted.  
  
"I have to go now mom though," Rory said before hugging her mom tightly and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Loralei kissed Rory's cheek also and said, "Do the right thing mini-me, do what you want to do."  
  
Rory nodded and walked out of the door of her mom's room as Loralei drifted back to sleep. As she walked down the stairs she realized that most moms wouldn't tell their daughters to do that, that her mom really was special and truly one of a kind. Tristan was waiting for her sitting on the couch at the bottom of the stairs. He stood up when he saw her coming down and twirled her around in his arms before planting a firm kiss on her lips.  
  
"Ready to go your majesty?" he asked cunningly.  
  
Rory smirked, the Tristan smirk, but it wasn't one that blocked him off it was just one that was imitating him when he wasn't truly himself, "Let me just go get my bag."  
  
Rory went into her room and grabbed her bag, a pair of sunglasses, then she quickly reapplied some lip gloss before tossing it back into her bag, she looked around her room, she had everything she need, books, clothes, makeup, bikinis, shoes, the works. She walked out of the door to the car where Tristan was waiting and slid into the passenger seat.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked now thrilled and extremely excited for the trip.  
  
"Defiantly," he said. Rory leaned over and kissed him before they drove out of the driveway and hit the road towards Hyannis.  
  
Six hours later, after a car ride full of laughter they arrived at Hyannis.  
  
Rory stepped out of the car and said, "Wow that was a long car ride!"  
  
"We still have the ferry," Tristan reminded her.  
  
"How long till it gets here?"  
  
"About fifteen minutes."  
  
"I'll be back in five," Rory said kissing him sweetly before running off towards the ladies room.  
  
Tristan leaned back against his black Audi (AN you know the really cute small ones, I'm in love with those!) waiting for Rory to return. And of course five minutes later she came back.  
  
A person who worked there came over to them and said, "Do you want to board early?"  
  
Tristan looked at Rory who nodded and said, "Sure."  
  
They both got back into the car and drove onto the ferry.  
  
Once on the ferry they immediately took seats on the top level and once the ferry started moving they watched Hyannis and 'the main land' disappear. The whole ferry ride they talked and kissed, while older people watched them commenting to each other how in love that young couple looked. An hour and fifteen minutes after they got on the ferry they arrived at Nantucket.  
  
"Where are we staying?" asked Rory.  
  
"In Madaket, well actually only you and I are staying in Madaket," said Tristan.  
  
Rory looked at him puzzled.  
  
"My parents own a huge house out in Sconset but I convinced them that I liked Madaket more so they decided to rent a house out there for me. It'll just be you and me, no servants or anything," Tristan said.  
  
Rory smiled and asked, "How is it out there?"  
  
"That's the nicest part of the island, it's quiet and serene. We're staying on Tennessee Ave. in a house that's on the creek. It's only about an 1/8 of a mile away from the beach so you can still hear the ocean at night and well it's beautiful out there. You can see the best sunsets over Hither Creek (AN its in Madaket)."  
  
"Sounds beautiful."  
  
"It is Mary."  
  
"Are your parents gong to be in Sconset?"  
  
"No, they have the house there but they aren't there. There aren't many people our age out here that are well people you want to get to know. I know a few guys and they're alright, you'll probably meet them."  
  
"Sure," Rory said.  
  
They continued talking and five minutes later they drove onto Tennessee Ave. Tristan drove the car into a driveway, the house had tall green bushes in front of it, not allowing you to see it that well, but once they pulled into the driveway you could see it. The house was a medium size and was shingled like all of the houses on Nantucket are, it had big glass windows that overlooked the creek and was absolutely adorable with hydrangeas and other flowers outside. There was a hammock between two trees and a tiny dock.  
  
"So what do you think?" Tristan asked as they got of the car.  
  
"It's adorable."  
  
"Yeah I like it too, you want to go in?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
When they got in Rory grew even fonder of the house, it was cozy and warm. She explored the house and soon found that it had two bedrooms, both with queen beds, a kitchen, a living room, three bathrooms and some other various rooms (studies and such). Rory walked up to Tristan and kissed him hard and forcefully, as a thank you for everything. He kissed her back. Twenty minutes later they pulled apart.  
  
"We have to go to dinner Mary."  
  
"Okay let me just go get ready."  
  
Tristan had brought in the bags already and had given Rory one of the two identical bedrooms that were located right next to each other. Rory slipped on a black skirt that almost came down to her knees, she put on a floral silky top that fit beautifully and a pair of black flip-flops. Then she added a little blush and put some light eye shadow on. She added a swab of lip-gloss and let her hair hang down. Lastly she put on a little necklace that was simply a black cord with a turquoise bead handing down from it, she spritzed on some perfume and grabbed her bag. Then she stepped out into the hall after having only taken ten minutes.  
  
Tristan was waiting for her down stairs and as soon as he saw her he felt a knot in his throat, "You look beautiful," he managed to gasp out.  
  
"You don't look to bad yourself," said Rory playing with his collar. They kissed quickly and then drove off towards the restaurant.  
  
After a fabulous dinner at a small little restaurant with magnificent deserts they came home and both immediately collapsed on Rory's bed. They made out a bit and talked. Then Tristan glanced over at the clock, which read one-thirty three AM.  
  
He stopped kissing Rory and said, "Mmm it's late, lets continue in the morning."  
  
They had both changed into their pajamas, Rory in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a tight tank top and Tristan in a pair of boxers and wife beater.  
  
"Stay," Rory pleaded.  
  
Tristan looked at her and quickly kissed her, then he leaned over and turned out the light as they both got down underneath the covers. They fell asleep next to each other holding hands, both having wonderful dreams consisting of the other.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I know they fell asleep, so sue me! But I love having people fall asleep especially together! I'm sorry I can't help it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be out as soon as possible! REVIEW PLEASE it encourages me! But if you don't then that's okay I just really appreciate it when you review!  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease  
  
-Anna 


	11. I'm Mimi and You're Priscilla, And Seein...

Chapter 11- I'm Mimi And You're Priscilla, And Seeing A New Side Of His Mary  
  
  
  
For those of you that are LORD OF THE RING fans, I wanted to let you know that The Two Towers is fabulous, amazing, spectacular spectacular if you want to quote Moulin Rouge! I saw it last Saturday (12/7) at a Charity benefit and its magnificent! Legolas is hott! Not Orlando Bloom, but LEGOLAS! Also you Dawson's Creek fans, which I hope is at least one of you considering I LOVE DC, I grew up watching in a way thanks to my aunt, okay so maybe not, only 5+ years, I've seen every episode but still. Okay if you're a Dawson/Joey fan, which I am then come on, get them together! Audrey will finally approach them on the episode on Wednesday (Merry Mayhem) about their sleeping together. But please, am I the only one that wishes that I could just jump into the screen, explain to them that they LOVE each other, are in love with each other, always have been, always will be, end of story, now kiss, makeup, yes Joey you have a gorgeous boyfriend named Eddie, but don't worry I'll take him since you have to be with Dawson, I want to hear wedding bells people! Okay I know I'm a bit intense on this topic lol but I am with the Tristan/Rory thing too.  
  
Also to the person that thought that this was going to start to sound a lot like my own life experiences, do not worry, it won't AT ALL. I have actually never been to the house that I was describing in my life, I've seen it, well I've seen the bushes surrounding it and well it just seems like such a peaceful place, and also I just know that area really well so I incorporated it to make it sound more real and set the setting more. But don't worry nothing will be from my own life, and the restaurant, just a figment of my imagination!  
  
Special Thanks to all of you reviewers, if I had to name all the specific really special thanks well then it would take a really long time! AND Oh My God YOU GUYS! You spoil me, not that I don't appreciate it, but you guys write the best reviews and are so sweet and write so many of them, and it encourages me to keep writing so much, I have over a 100 reviews wow! So please keep writing them because well they get me even more motivated, as if I'm not motivated enough by myself because well I love to write and also this is my imaginary Gilmore land and I have fun doing this, but to add your guys tremendous amount of support wow I love writing this story! PLEASE continue reviewing! I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
And also thanks to all you readers who haven't reviewed, I don't understand quite why you haven't reviewed, whenever I read a story I always review lol, but its not a bad thing not to, so thank you for just reading this story because it means a lot to me especially with all the effort I put into this story.  
  
And finally before I say my traditional opening line, I can not find many Trories, I know I've read tons, and yes everyone I have read Unholy Alliance and Angel Grace I doubt you're reading this cause well I don't know why, maybe you actually are but you are phenomenal writer! And many others of you are phenomenal, I think I may have not reviewed a few stories that I've read but if I've read your story for the most part you guys are outstanding! So keep up the good work! And now to the main point of this paragraph, which is when you review, if you review, could you please include one or two or more names of stories (with the authors of them) that are TRORIES that you really enjoy and like? Thanks cause I need more to read!  
  
Now 'ON WITH THE SHOW!'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Luke entertain me," said Loralei plunking herself down on a chair at the booth, using a line that she had used numerous times directed towards Luke.  
  
"Would you like me to do a dance? Sing a ballad? Whatever suites you, because these customers really don't need their food," said Luke sarcastically but still kindly as he laughed inside at Loralei.  
  
"Ooh the song sounds good, I've never heard you sing, and maybe if you really feel up to it you'll do a little jig."  
  
Luke snorted and walked off to a table to serve his customers in an attempt to get Loralei's antics off his back. But of course it was to no avail because Loralei followed.  
  
"Oh come on Luke, the dance won't hurt, look I can even do a dance," Loralei said.  
  
Luke looked over at her amused but then he realized that she was about to spring into a full on dance so he said as quickly as he could, "No its fine you don't have to demonstrate."  
  
"Someone said that fast. Since I'm not dancing then you have too."  
  
"Go find someone else to entertain you."  
  
"Well Rory's gone to Nantucket with Tristan."  
  
"What?" Luke said getting a little red.  
  
Loralei laughed and said, "See now that shade of red that is caused by your extreme anger, that is amusing, entertain me more entertainer Luke!"  
  
"How could you let her go to Nantucket with Tristan? Don't you know what they'll do?"  
  
"Of course I have ideas of what they could be doing right now. But I trust Rory and she goes with her heart but uses her brains too she'll be fine Lukey. Now entertain me more."  
  
Luke relaxed realizing that what Loralei was saying was true but he didn't let the conversation stop without putting in one more comment, "Fine, but I still don't like it."  
  
Loralei pouted and said, "Do a dance monkey boy!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh sorry I meant FLANNEL boy!" said Loralei grinning evilly.  
  
"I am not going to dance."  
  
"I won't shut up until you dance," Loralei said, Luke gave her a menacing look, which Loralei tried to return but failed miserably. Luke continued giving her a look of scrutiny and Loralei decided he was testing her so she launched full out. "See Luke I could do a happy dance. But see that would seem so inappropriate considering I have to be tremendously happy about something in order to do a happy dance. And I'm only happy when lady luck is on my side, and did you know Luke."  
  
Luke shook his head, the only thought that passed through his head was make her shut up, so without thinking about it he leaned in a quickly pressed his lips against hers before realizing what he was doing. He frantically backed out and mumbled out something that sounded like.we need more coffee. Then he huffed off into the storage room.  
  
Loralei was for once speechless with absolutely no idea what to do. She moved her hands up to her lips, that was certainly unexpected, but definitely far from being un-enjoyable. She touched her lips that were now pulsating asking for more, then before Luke came back into the room (because awkwardness was bound to then start) she picked up her bag and walked out still in shock.  
  
Rory was sleeping peacefully in her bed in Nantucket next to Tristan when she heard the phone ring. She groaned when she realized that it was located on her side. Why would some insane person call at this time in the morning, she glanced at the clock and saw that it was eleven, grudgingly she decided to pick up the phone before it woke Tristan up as well.  
  
---Loralei/Rory Intercut---  
  
"Hello?" she said stifling a yawn.  
  
"Rory?" said Loralei rather quietly since she realized she had woken her daughter up.  
  
"Mom, you know what time it is! I'm never awake now!"  
  
"I know but something important just happened."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes thinking that it was some sort of revelation of some sort that had to do with coffee or oompa-loompas, or some other ridiculous matter that could obviously wait. "What amazingly important thing just happened?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm hidden in her tone.  
  
"This is not the type of thing to be sarcastic about, seriously."  
  
"Okay, then what is it?" asked Rory, who was now starting to get a bit impatient.  
  
"Luke just kissed me."  
  
Rory who had been slumped down into the comfort of her pillows now bolted straight up right, ecstatic over the news.  
  
"Hold on one minute mom, I don't want to wake Tristan up, I have to switch phones," she said as fast as she could. Then she put the phone down and practically ran to the kitchen.  
  
"How did this happen?!?!" she asked her voice all squeaky the way one's voice gets when talking to your best friend about some secret crush that has just admitted that they two adore you.  
  
"We were just going over the usual stuff, I guess I was being a bit more stubborn then usual-"  
  
"Is that possible?" interrupted Rory.  
  
"Hush Young One, no more interruptions or I will never be able to finish this story and have you doctor Gilmore analyze it. I told him to entertain me and he wouldn't, so we started a friendly argument." Loralei said, filling Rory in on every detail that she could remember, ".and then he kissed me and mumbled something about needing more coffee so he went into the supply room and I was left there like stunned, like whoa how did that happen, you know the sensation I'm talking about?"  
  
"I know the sensation you're talking about."  
  
"Well anyway I just left the diner then because the amount of embarrassment that would be there between the two of us was bound to be huge, like gigantic, like empire state building gigantic."  
  
"Whoa that gigantic," Rory commented, she had learned how to comment on the right things when it came to talking to her mother.  
  
"Yes, and so then I called you because how am I ever going to be able to go into Luke's again. I mean Luke and I have been friends well for so long, and he's one of my closest friends and I don't know what I would do if I lost him. And this was so unexpected, it wasn't supposed to happen, I mean it was the wrong timing and everything, your Dad was just starting to show up more and boom, Luke kisses me. Now where am I going to get coffee? We might have to go hideaway for the rest of our life! You could be Priscilla."  
  
"Priscilla?!?! That's a horrible name!" (AN sorry to all those named Priscilla!)  
  
"Fine you could choose your own name and I could be Mimi."  
  
"Ahh very wise, fake names, fake id's, the whole world awaits dear mother."  
  
"Well I didn't call you just to tell you what had happened."  
  
"Of course you didn't, so why else did you call."  
  
"To have you analyze what happened, what other options are there?"  
  
"Oh that's right, fine. You want the honest truth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even if you disagree, you won't throw a two year old tantrum?"  
  
"No guarantees. But I'll give you the best word I can which is I'll try."  
  
"Fine. I think that Luke likes you, I think he is attracted to you, I think he is more then attracted to you, I think he has immensely strong feelings for you that he's had for ages now but hasn't let out. And I think you are just starting to realize that yes maybe you two also have feelings, because by the way you talked about this I don't get the sense that you were all that upset about what just occurred today, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted it to happen again. So there you have it, you both like each other, maybe Luke is a little more infatuated with you then you are with him, but you both are attracted to one another."  
  
"I really feel like throwing a tantrum right now."  
  
"I told you that you would want to."  
  
"I don't think Luke feels that way about me, it was just sort of a way to get me to shut up, a very pleasant way mind you but a way. And well yes there was a little something there but I don't feel an incredibly strong force pulling me towards Luke demanding me to make passionate wild love to him."  
  
"Please Mom no more details."  
  
"Fine I'll spare you, you were not really much help."  
  
"Geez, thanks," said Rory sarcastically.  
  
"No you gave me ideas but well I don't honestly agree with them so now I will have to ponder them in my own head and by the time I talk to you again they will be probably be twisted wicked ideas."  
  
"Just like you are."  
  
"Exactly, they will be transformed from smart Rory ideas into Loralei ideas."  
  
"My poor ideas, they don't know what they are going to have to suffer through."  
  
"No they don't, I almost pity them. Now I have to stop thinking bout this whole Luke thing for a while, I'll wallow later."  
  
"Mom no wallowing."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause you really don't have anything to wallow over, and plus its bad for you and you have to do it with two people there otherwise you may never get out of your state of wallowing."  
  
"You know that you really are a smart kid."  
  
"That's what Chilton tells me."  
  
"And they're right, but as I said I will not be talking about Luke right now. You mentioned something about not waking oh a young guy.I think his name is Tristan up?" said Loralei who was trying extremely hard to make this sound casual.  
  
Rory let out a small laugh at her mothers attempt at keeping it low key and responded, "No Mom nothing happened, and your daughter is still a virgin."  
  
"That doesn't mean nothing happened."  
  
"But nothing really did."  
  
"Nothing really did? Cause that usually means that some things happened that you don't want to talk about right now."  
  
"You're right on that one."  
  
"But you'll tell me when you get home?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You two were sleeping in the same bed? You let him sleep in your bed?" asked Loralei still amazed by this fact, it was a sweet gesture between the two and not something that she would have considered to be entirely out of the field (AN I mean chances here but field you know), but still this was something that Rory had never really done, unless you counted falling asleep in Miss Patty's with Dean, but there nothing happened and considering this was with Tristan, and that Rory was way more in love with Tristan then she was with Dean, and also that Rory had that tone of voice, well something had definitely happened.  
  
"Yes Mom we were sleeping in the same bed, and yes I let him sleep in my bed," Rory said just seconds before she felt two arms encircle her waist. She spun around on the chair (AN you know those spinny booth type chairs) and smiled when she saw Tristan. He leaned down and started comfortably kissing her neck quietly.  
  
"Tell Tristan that I know he's there!" screamed Loralei giddily happy that she couldn't be tricked into the phone.  
  
Tristan stopped kissing Rory when he heard Loralei's happy shriek, he looked at Rory with an expression that more or less said could I have the phone. Rory smirked, a trait that she had picked up from Tristan that she no longer minded, instead she found it enticing and sexy. She handed him the phone and relaxed even more, almost as though she was preparing to watch a hysterical movie, because well a conversation between her mother and Tristan on an occasion like this was bound to be equivalent if not even better then that.  
  
"Hi Loralei," said Tristan knowing that the older woman was going to bombard him with questions even though they had not even been in Nantucket for more then 24 hours.  
  
"Tristan! My daughters beau."  
  
"Beau? That is not the type of word I would expect you to say normally."  
  
"It's not but you know hanging around Rory has that affect of big word using on you."  
  
"I guess she does have that affect, she has other good affects also you know," said Tristan, which earned him the reward of Rory's huge doe like eyes widening to an extreme amount with horror and a slap across the arm as if to say bad boy.  
  
"Tristan remember even though I told you that you could do absolutely anything you want with my daughter," she said loud enough so that she was sure Rory would also hear, "I do not want you mentioning it to me that often, except when asked, and yeah now its time to ask you, what happened last night?!" The older woman who most people would have expected to mature by now was acting like a fourth grader finding out about the cutest new boy or the latest gossip.  
  
Rory shook her head as fast as she could and Tristan laughed and said, "Sorry Loralei, wish I could but your daughter is practically on her knees begging me to not tell you."  
  
"Fine, well Tristan you know I'll be talking to you everyday and lets just say that next time I talk to you tomorrow I want a lot more info, but you can go back to my darling daughter now and actually put her back on the phone."  
  
"Sure Loralei, she's all yours," Tristan said as he handed the phone back to Rory, he then went behind the island (AN you know the little counter located in the middle of the kitchen is called an island) and started to make some fresh coffee and breakfast.  
  
Rory picked the phone back up, "Yes mom?"  
  
"Mini-me, your boyfriend is almost as stubborn as you are!"  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
"Good now I'm guessing I should let you two go back to your love making session."  
  
"Mom!" groaned Rory.  
  
"I know I know, nothings happening.yet!"  
  
"Ugh!" said Rory.  
  
"Go have some coffee and breakfast sweetie and I'll talk to you later. Love you."  
  
"Bye Mom, love you too. Don't avoid Luke!"  
  
---End Intercut---  
  
Rory hung up the phone and Tristan smiled at her before leaning over the island and giving her a deep kiss.  
  
When they broke he asked, "You know maybe we should do what she's suggesting."  
  
Rory blushed a dusty shade of rose, her blushing had to Tristan's dismay decreased even with his most to her embarrassing innuendos and hints. Then she gathered her wits again and responded sharply back with a response that she knew would shock Tristan, "Yes, maybe we should."  
  
Unfortunately for her Tristan was not shocked considering the previous nights events and instead leaned over and pulled her into an intensely powerful kiss. Without breaking from each other's mouths the two managed to get on the same side of the island and Tristan managed to back Rory up against the refrigerator. They continued at it for several minutes before breaking apart at the beep of the coffee machine signaling that the coffee was done.  
  
Rory then broke the enchanting kisses and nearly skipped over to the coffee machine, she grabbed a mug and gulped a huge cup of coffee down then continued refilling her cup and taking those cups down. Tristan watched her for about a minute before realizing that if he didn't go over and get his cup of coffee now there would be none left. He hurried over and got himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked in-between sips.  
  
Rory took a long swallow before replying, "You cook?"  
  
Tristan grinned sheepishly and said, "It's just something I picked up, I can't do much but I can make some stuff."  
  
"Well I can't do anything, so lets see what you've got!"  
  
Tristan grinned ready for a small challenge and said, "And if I make a good breakfast?"  
  
"Well then you get a kiss."  
  
"I always get a kiss, plus even if it was horrible you wouldn't be able to resist kissing me so you would kiss me anyway, I want something more then just a kiss."  
  
Rory walked up to him and put both arms around his neck, she came in kissed him lightly on the lips and then moved her head so that their cheeks were barely touching before putting on a low seductive voice and saying, "Something similar to last nights occurrences may also be in store for you."  
  
"Speak no more," Tristan said. Rory grinned up at him before kissing him one last time before he started to cook.  
  
Forty-five minutes later they had finished a gigantic breakfast, the type you get a hotels, omelets, bacon, toast, coffee, the works.  
  
"So do I get my reward?" asked Tristan leaning in closer to Rory. Rory loved it when Tristan leaned into her, whether some people believed it or not leaning was a very personal thing and well their relationship had basically started with leaning. When you lean towards someone you are invading their personal space therefore making it much more special.  
  
Rory yanked him by his shirt so that he would be forced to come even closer to her, before she even got the chance to respond he engulfed her in a quick yet heartfelt kiss.  
  
Rory grinned up and said, "Maybe later, but lets see how nice you are today bible boy."  
  
"Why Mary you are denying me of my prize."  
  
"No I'm just saying that you might receive it later."  
  
"Ahh but what do I receive now?"  
  
"The original agreement, a kiss, if you're lucky you'll receive everything else later," Rory said before binding her words with truthfulness by kissing Tristan passionately and pushing him up against the wall, being extremely demanding and aggressive, showing a side of Rory that Tristan had not really seen before, he had caught glimpses of this Rory but never full frontal like this. Their tongues dueled one another and they went on with their little duel for quite sometime before both broke apart breathless.  
  
"Who knew such a side hid inside my precious Mary." said Tristan after a few moments of catching his breath.  
  
Rory caught the smirk on his face and tried to throw something back into his face by saying, "Well that's not all that 'your Mary' can do."  
  
Tristan waggled his eyebrows suggestively and said, "Oh really, will I ever get to find out what other wondrous things she is capable of?"  
  
"Maybe, with time and luck?"  
  
"Do we have a fast forward button to our life?"  
  
"Unfortunately no, but don't worry bible boy, it won't be that much time. Now come on, it's almost twelve and we've got stuff to do! We have to eat lunch!"  
  
"But we just ate breakfast."  
  
"Never deny a Gilmore of food."  
  
"Fine we'll go get sandwiches at Something Natural, content with that you demanding Mary."  
  
"For the time being but only if we can get coffee too."  
  
"Since I'll give you both of those why don't we pick those up quickly, but first you have to do me a favor and change into one of those extremely sexy bikinis so that we may go to the beach after this."  
  
"Your wish is my command."  
  
"I like that, maybe you could use that phrase more often."  
  
"Only in your dreams Dugrey."  
  
"Trust me Mary, it appears in my dreams quite often."  
  
Rory blushed, kissed Tristan quickly and then retreated down the hallway back towards her room to get on a bikini. Tristan in turn did his part by ordering sandwiches and changing into his bathing suit. The beach was awaiting them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So next chapter is all about FUN IN THE SUN! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I had fun writing it, and I hate to say this but I don't know how much I'll be able to update over the winter break, we all know that it usually takes me a week or so to get a new chapter out, which is on account for the fact that I get soo much homework and well I like to write these out carefully, so basically I can't make any guarantees that any new chapters will be out for a while, what with Christmas and all. I may be going to CA after Christmas also, but we'll see, keep checking back anyway, a new chapter might pop up next Sunday! Well please review this if possible and maybe you guys could take a look at my new fiction, A taste of chocolate, it was just an idea that formed in my head rather quickly and to be honest I don't have a very good idea of where it's heading but knowing me and my wild imagination I will be able to think something up.  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease  
  
-Anna 


End file.
